


A conquista sexual - Johto

by Poiki



Series: Quebrando sexualmente o mundo pokémon [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Blackmail, F/F, F/M, Forced, Gangbang, Gen, Humiliation, Knotting, Milking, Other, Pokephilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Tags May Change, Urination, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Violent Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poiki/pseuds/Poiki
Summary: Lance, Will, Karen, Koga e Bruno decidem que Johto deve ser governada de outra forma agora, e planejam quebrar suas líderes de ginásio para lhe servirem sexualmente.Clair, Whitney e Jasmine estão no topo da lista de capturas, e a Elite não descansará enquanto as três não estiverem treinadas, quebradas e obedientes.Inclui vários fetiches, tabus e perversidades.
Series: Quebrando sexualmente o mundo pokémon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053344
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Clair - O plano

A porta se abriu. O homem era alto, imponente, de cabelos avermelhados, envolto em uma longa capa negra. O campeão de Johto, o senhor dos dragões, um dos mais poderosos e respeitados treinadores de todo o mundo pokémon. Não existia nada que o homem não pudesse fazer, todo o continente se curvava aos seus pés. E era assim que ele gostava.

A mulher que engatinhava de quatro atrás de si era Clair, sua prima, sua captura preferida. Ela era puxada pela apertada coleira presa ao seu pescoço, ao qual Lance conduzia como uma cadela. Ela se vestia exatamente como ele queria, o que significava quase nada. O maiô azul era minúsculo, e entrava bem no meio de suas duas grandes nádegas. Como cada passo, ela rebolava, propositalmente chamativa, sua carne branca e macia, suas tetas gigantescas balançando abaixo de seu corpo, os mamilos pouco escondidos pelos fios azuis da peça que mal cobria seu corpão. O longo cabelo azul escorria sobre suas costas, e no seu rosto delicado, só havia submissão. Um meio sorriso tímido, ainda um resquício de vergonha, um prazer proibido, um amor por seu primo, por seu mestre, por seu dono.

– Mas que porra é essa?

– Trouxe minha prima para passear. – Lance sorriu vendo a jovem seminua que se arrastava pelo chão frio. Clair era uns bons anos mais jovens que ele, sempre foi sua priminha querida, sempre tivera um crush nele. Cresceram juntos, lembrava bem de quando brincavam inocentemente quando jovens, de quando planejavam uma jornada juntos. Tão inocentes. Ainda amava a garota, sua puta preferida. Amava ainda mais agora. – Ela andou se comportando mal no ginásio dela, acreditam? Resolvi puni-la.

– Na reunião da liga?

– Não se faça de puritano, Bruno. – Lance continuou a caminhada até sua cadeira, posicionada ao redor da mesa redonda, a única das quatro ainda vazias. Era a reunião da nobreza de Johto. Via Bruno, de braços cruzados, extremamente musculoso, seu companheiro desde a época de Kanto. Via Koga, o velho pervertido comia a jovem garota com os olhos, quase babando. Will se mantinha silencioso, mais focado nos documentos em sua frente. E Karen nem estranhava. Lance adorava Karen, porque ela era a única pior que ele. – O olhar de desgosto não combina com você.

– Não estou reclamando, só estranhei. Achei que fossemos tentar esconder essas coisas.

– É o prédio da liga, ninguém tá vendo. Relaxa cara. – Lance puxou a cadeira, se sentando, pouco preocupado. Puxava Clair detrás de si, e ela seguia lentamente, engatinhando para de baixo da mesa. – Qual o motivo da reunião?

Will começou a falar. Ele quem normalmente organizava essas merdas. Liga pokémon tava chegando, tinham que fazer o showzinho, acenar pras câmeras, blah blah blah. Lance fingiu que se importava com aquela burocracia toda. Puxou a coleira de sua prima por debaixo da grande mesa de madeira, enrolando e trazendo o rosto dela pra bem perto de sua virilha. Clair já sabia o que fazer, rapidamente ajoelhando e desabotoando as calças de seu mestre. Puxou o massivo pau de seu senhor, e começou a lentamente chupar a cabeça, acariciando-o com a língua em movimentos circulares, lentamente o melando com sua saliva. Ela era boa naquilo, era experiente. Lance apreciava o toque familiar em seu falo, o boquete vagaroso que tornava aquelas reuniões suportáveis.

Ela sentiu uma mão pegando em sua bunda, sem saber quem era. Não podia se virar para olhar enquanto era acariciada. Se sentia suja, sendo apalpada daquela forma. Ela era o brinquedinho de seu primo, e apenas dele. Mas sabia que Lance gostava de a expor, que a gostava de humilhar, de lhe tornar pública. Clair era uma puta, uma cadela que não merecia respeito, ele sempre dizia. Principalmente quando ela se comportava mal. Então não reclamou quando sentiu aquelas longas unhas arranhando suas nádegas, apertando sem delicadeza, deslizando a traseira de seu maiô e enfiando alguns dedos dentro de sua boceta. Clair continuava chupando, fechando os olhos com força para não gemer. Ela não podia atrapalhar a reunião, não podia. Tinha que ser uma boa menina, obediente e silenciosa.

– Razoavel percentual de lucros…

– Ótimas propostas de financiamento e propaganda…

– Investimentos de Kalos…

– Algumas treinadores bem gostosinhas…

Lance conseguia se manter estranhamente calmo enquanto era chupado, seu pau extremamente duro entrando fundo na garganta de sua prima. Um estalo alto foi ouvido por debaixo da mesa, e Clair engasgou, tossindo um pouco, sua bunda ardendo depois de um tapão. Karen deu uma risadinha. Will revirou os olhos. Koga aproveitou o silêncio: – Você se importa em emprestar sua prima? 

– De forma alguma. Clair, vá servir o meu amigo. – De cabeça baixa, ela recuou, saliva escorrendo de seu queixo, sua bunda ardendo, e começou a engatinhar até Koga. – E como vai sua filha?

– Crescida. Ainda não tem peito nenhum, mas já tá com um corpinho decente. Buceta apertadinha que é uma beleza. Oohhhh… – Koga gemeu, sentindo os lábios grandes envolverem-se ao redor de seu pau e chupando com vontade. – Posso trazer ela pra liga se você quiser fodê-la. A guria tem muito o que aprender ainda.

– Treinar escravas sexuais não paga as contas. Tivemos uma queda de receita de 1.4% nesse trimestre, e nossas ações despencaram recentemente. – Will não se deixava afetar, apenas folheando os documentos. – A competição precisa ser um sucesso, vocês sabem disso, né?

– Sabemos, e confiamos perfeitamente em você pra isso, querido. – Karen sorria, distante e sarcástica. – Mas não quero sujar minhas mãos com chatice, tá ligado? Por isso que tu tá aqui. Carrega essa cruz pra gente, amor.

– Bando de pervertidos… Nada disso seria possível sem nossa estrutura financeira…

– Por isso temos você! Pro capital rodar! – Koga tinha ambas as mãos debaixo da mesa, puxando a cabeça de Clair, apertando o rosto dela contra sua virilha, o rosto delicado arranhado pelos pentelhos, o pau ereto entrando profundamente em sua garganta. A mulher revirava os olhos, em desconforto. O cheiro era pungente, e ela lutava para aguentar. – Enquanto isso nós… Nós… Ohhhh… – Clair sentiu o gozo quente encher sua boca, o esperma daquele velho fluindo e inundando seu paladar, usando-a como um objeto de prazer.

– Enquanto isso nós focamos no mais interessante, sim. Koga está certo, a voz da sabedoria. – Lance puxava um pouco o saco dele, era um aliado forte. – Clair, se levante.

Ela obedeceu, saindo de debaixo da mesa, saliva e gozo escorrendo de sua boca, sua nádega esquerda bem avermelhada das pancadas dadas por Karen, seu maiô meio solto, não cobrindo direito sua xota, tendo escorregado e deixado um mamilo solto. Clair costumava ser uma líder de ginásio orgulhosa e competente, e agora era aquilo. Um brinquedo quebrado. 

Lance lhe circulou, sorridente. – Clair aqui é minha captura preferida. Tão melhor que qualquer pokémon. Treiná-la se provou um desafio maravilhoso. Ainda não está perfeita, mas estamos quase chegando lá. Diga para meus amigos o que você é, priminha.

Uma única lágrima escorreu por sua bochecha, que não sabia de onde vinha. Sentia vergonha, sentia dor, sentia gosto ruim em sua boca. Quase estava vomitando. Lance pôs a mão em sua bunda, e apertou com força, esmagando, machucando. – Diga.

– Eu sou uma puta. Eu sou propriedade de Lance e da liga de Johto. Eu sou melhor como depósito de esperma que como treinadora. É meu prazer servir e foder todos e cada um de vocês. Eu não sou melhor que um pokémon.

– Viram? – Ele riu, e meteu um tapa final naquela bundona, que fez Clair quase cair no chão. – Esse é o futuro. Eu quero ver mais animais treinados como ela! E nossas companheiras, principalmente. Whitney é uma putinha safada, o que não falta são reclamações vindas da dificuldade absurda do ginásio dela. E aquelas tetas gigantescas são de dar inveja em qualquer milktank. Jasmine é pequena, inocente, bonitinha. Já imaginaram ela de quatro, implorando por porra? Eu já. Quero as duas.

Clair tremeu. Mais mulheres? Ela não era especial? Ela não era única? Seu primo já a queria trocar por outros brinquedos?

– Eu acho que posso dar um jeito em Jasmine. – Karen sorriu, já sonhando acordada. – Faz tempo que não me divirto. Vou amar ouvir ela gritar.

– Não pega muito pesado, ela é sensível. – Will murmurou.

– Ótimo, é das sensíveis que eu gosto.

– Bruno, quer me fazer o favor e capturar a vaca da Whitney?

– Sim, senhor. Não vou me negar tamanho prazer.

– Parece que eu vou organizar a liga inteira sozinha… – Reclamou Will.

– E nós te adoramos por isso! – Lance apontou pra ele, sorridente, carismático. Ele era um homem que sabia como liderar, como convencer. Todos amavam Lance. Pois a grande maioria não realmente o conhecia.

Clair escapou de seu atordoamento quando foi puxada pela coleira, cambaleando pra frente, ainda lutando para compreender tudo que ouvira. Lance a puxou para frente, encochando a prima, exibindo-a para seus colegas. Ele puxou seu maiô para, tirando o pouco pano que cobria os grandes seios. Beijou os ombros dela enquanto a apalpava. Num movimento súbito, abaixou a mulher sobre a mesa, raspando seu pau duro entre as nádegas dela, mantendo as femininas pernas grossas no chão. Apoiou as duas mãos na bunda já marcada de vermelho. E começou a fodê-la ali mesmo, na frente de todos, seu pau inchado sumindo dentro da boceta molhada de sua escrava. Ela gemia alto, babando sobre a mesa, esquecendo as frustrações e feliz porque o pau do seu senhor lhe rasgava.

– Nós podemos fazer qualquer porra que quisermos! – Lance sorria, metendo na mulher, apertando os glúteos com força, seus olhos cintilando. O resto da elite não conseguia desviar os olhos. Eles sabiam que Clair era submissa a Lance, mas aquilo era diferente. A líder em geral se portava com tanta classe e elegância, longe dos holofotes, mas na verdade era uma vadia completa, que gozava desesperadamente na frente deles, que não podia dizer não para seu senhor. – ENTÃO VAMOS APROVEITAR! VOCÊS ESTÃO COMIGO?

Sussurros de aprovação vieram de todos. Chega de treinar pokémons, se podiam treinar garotas. Johto era deles por direito, deuses todo poderosos. Lance selecionara a dedos aquelas pessoas, pois sabia que compartilhavam de suas vontades. De seus desejos. Os gemidos quebrados da treinadora de dragões treinada ecoavam pela sala de reuniões, seus olhos se reviravam enlouquecidos, suor escorria de seu corpo voluptuoso, baba pingava de seus lábios. A coleira apertando seu pescocinho era maravilhosa, mas não tão boa quanto o pau de seu mestre rasgando sua boceta molhada. Clair gemia e urrava, para todos ouviram, gozando em puro júbilo. O prazer estava estampado em seus olhos brilhantes, vazios e deliciados. Ela vivia apenas para aquilo. Sentiu a coleira sendo puxada, trazendo sua coluna pra trás, empertigando seus seios.

Lance riu, trazendo as costas dela contra seu peito, e grunhiu, gozando, enchendo o ventre de sua prima com uma forte rajada de porra. Ela mal se movia, língua de fora, nua e fodida. Uma companhia perfeita.

– Ainda temos mais alguma coisa para resolver hoje? – Lance se afastou, fechando suas calças, olhando para o resto da elite. Clair ainda jazia atordoado, caída sobre a mesa, porra pingando de sua xota.

– Acredito que não…

– Ótimo, então deixo vocês. Nos reunimos novamente assim que cumprirem seus trabalhos.

Koga tinha gozado dentro das calças. Bruno e Will tinham ereções gigantescas. Karen até se masturbava, arrastando suas longas unhas por sua encharcada e peluda boceta. Ela resolveu arriscar. – Alguma chance de deixar sua prima conosco?

– Quem sabe quando vocês merecerem. Venha Clair. Estamos indo embora. – Ela seguiu seu dono engatinhando, deixando um rastro de porra pingando dentre suas pernas. Amava aquilo mais que tudo, servir e ser recompensada com um disparo delicioso de porra. Servia apenas para guardar a semente de seu primo.

A elite se viu sozinha na sala, todos salivando. Podia parecer errado, mas ninguém ali se importava. Não existiam leis para eles. Estava decidido. Tinham que aumentar o time de capturas.


	2. Whitney - A Rainha de Goldenrod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruno dá o primeiro passo para capturar Whitney

Whitney era radiante. Tinha grandes olhos avermelhados, e cabelos rosas curtos presos em duas pequenas tranças detrás da cabeça. Seu rosto tinha uma aparência super inocente, mesmo a mulher já estando em seus vinte anos. Usava uma blusa branca e rosa um pouco apertada de mais, os botões quase estourando por causa de seus enormes peitos, o motivo de sua fama. Ela era conhecida por dois fatos: a dificuldade absurda de seu ginásio, e suas tetas magníficas. Ainda assim, o resto não era de se jogar fora, seu curto shorts jeans apertava suas coxas grossas, bem marcado em sua bunda. Era óbvio que a famosa líder de ginásio de Goldenrod sabia o quão gostosa era, e usava disso enquanto sorria como uma garotinha inocente.

– BRUUUUUNOO! – Ela se aproximou em saltinhos felizes, abraçando ele com vontade, saltando pra dar um beijinho em sua bochecha. O gigante musculoso sentiu aqueles firmes melões contra seu peitoral musculoso, e teve que lutar contra a ereção. – Que legal você aparecer em meu ginásio! Achei que iam estar suuuuuuper atarefados com a liga chegando! Deve ser uma trabalheira danada!

– Não precisa se preocupar, querida. Temos gente cuidando disso.

– E o que te trás pro meu ginásiosinho? Não estou encrencada, né? Hihihi. – A risadinha era maravilhosamente adorável. Bruno não se surpreendia que Whitney fosse tão popular, sempre convidada para entrevistas e shows, uma celebridade na região quando não estava lutando. Ela conseguia facilmente fazer qualquer um lhe amar.

– Lance me mandou pra conversar sobre algumas coisas que vem acontecendo por aqui. Não acredito que teremos nenhum problema. – Bruno era sério, assustador, muito mais alto que a garota de cabelos rosas. Era difícil para ela não ficar pelo menos um pouquinho intimidada. – Existe algum lugar privado aqui no seu ginásio?

– Ain, sério? Não podemos nos resolver aqui na arena?

– Não, Whitney. Conversa séria de liga. Privacidade.

– Poxa, Bruno, eu…

– Obedece. Vai ser melhor assim.

– Ok, ok, ok. Tá bom. Mas não tinha problema nenhum conversar aqui, viu? Minhas garotas não são fofoqueiras! – Bruno virou o olhar para as muitas jovens que se acumulavam como moscas no ginásio de Whitney. Todas na faixa dos vinte, todas querendo aprender com a rainha, todas sonhando com futuro de treinador. Bruno sabia que nenhuma daquelas vadias tinha a menor chance, se fossem boas estariam se preparando pra liga. Serviam só pra ficar paradas bonitas, enfeitando o ginásio. Seria mais útil como um bordel que como um centro de treinamento. Talvez um projeto para o futuro. Mas agora tinha que focar na única puta realmente capaz ali.

Seguiu a líder até as profundezas do local, longe de todos os olhos curiosos. Era um escritório pequeno, que parecia pouco usado. Tinha uma mesa, uma geladeira pequena, um sofá, pilhas e pilhas de papeis. Alguém definitivamente não estava fazendo seu trabalho de organização direito.

– Desculpa a bagunçinha! Faz um tempo que eu não venho aqui! Quer alguma coisa? Sempre temos leite de Moomoo fresquinho! Direto da minha fazenda! – Whitney se abaixou para pegar uma garrafa de sua geladeira e Bruno ficou em silêncio, encarando a bunda redondinha bem marcada nos shorts. Pegou a garrafa sem agradecer, olhando pros olhos da mulher. – Diz alguma coisa, meu bem! Tu tá me preocupando, haha.

– Os números do seu ginásio não são bons. Seu nível de dificuldade está muito acima do necessário para um terceiro ginásio. Não recebemos os relatórios de desenvolvimento já faz três meses. Tu tem mais que o triplo do número recomendado de aprendizes. Isso parece a porra de um circo, Whitney.

– Um… Um ginásio é pra ser difícil! E eu não tenho tempo pra papelada! A liga devia permitir contratar uma secretária pra essa merda!

– Não, caralho. Tu sabe que Goldenrod é pra ser fácil. Você assinou no contrato. – Se fosse Lance, conseguiria lentamente seduzir a garota. Bruno não tinha esse papo, tinha que partir pra boa e velha brutalidade. – Sua situação é complicada. Sua incompetência é assustadora.

– Eu… Eu não sou! Por favor, Bruninho, eu prometo melhorar e…

– Tarde demais. – Ele arremessou o conteúdo da garrafa de leite contra ela. O líquido pastoso a atingiu no peito, grudando a camisa branca contra sua carne, o tecido ficando transparente e marcando ainda mais suas tetas. Whitney gritou em susto, e Bruno se levantou. – DEVIA TER RESPONDIDO A MERDA DAS NOSSAS CARTAS QUANDO ELAS CHEGARAM! O QUE TU ACHOU, QUE PODIA FAZER A MERDA QUE QUISESSE? QUE A ELITE NÃO IA VER?

– Desculpa, desculpa, eu…

– Cala a boca. Tu é inútil. Nós devíamos te substituir por alguém melhor, te jogar na rua. Perde tempo fazendo propaganda pra essa sua merda de fazenda de leite de milktank ao invés de trabalhar, puta que pariu. No que essa porra ajuda a liga???

Whitney estava em choque, assustada, algumas lágrimas escorrendo de seu rosto. – Desculpa… Eu prometo melhorar… Eu vou ajudar a liga… 

– Agora você vai mesmo. Tira sua blusa.

– O… O quê?

– Tu me ouviu. Quer manter seu cargo? Quer manter sua fama? A horda de putas que corre atrás de ti, te paparicando todo segundo? Quer? Então tira a porra dessa blusa.

– Vo… Você não pode fazer isso… Bruno…

– É claro que eu posso. Agora tu escolhe se quer cooperar ou se quer perder tudo. E pensa rápido, vadia.

Whitney estava vermelha e em choque, sentindo o líquido gelado escorrer por seu corpo. O susto, o medo e o frio faziam com que seus mamilos endurecessem, empurrando contra o sutiã. Não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, que recebia aquele tipo tão pervertido de chantagem. Seus olhos cintilavam de raiva. E em um puxão, abriu sua blusa, estourando seu sutiã também. Olhou revoltada pro rosto sorridente de Bruno, que encarava faminto seus grandes seios. Ele estendeu uma mão, tocando na carne macia, apertando levemente, raspando seu dedão ao redor do mamilo, rosado e duro, uma perfeita pelota naqueles montes perfeitos.

– Você parece excitada…

– Vai se foder.

– Isso não é forma de se falar com seu superior. – Ele pegou ambos os mamilos entre seus dedos, puxando, olhando a careta de dor e vergonha que tomou conta do rosto de Whitney. – Você devia me agradecer.

– Não…

– Não? – Torceu mais forte, de pé, em frente da baixinha garota que se mantinha sentada em uma cadeira de escritório, ainda melada de leite. Ela guinchou como um animal. – Você sabe o que está em jogo? SABE? – Whitney fez que sim com a cabeça, mordendo os lábios para se impedir de gemer. – Olha só, a putinha aprende rápido. – Bruno deu um tapa no seio esquerdo, soltando dos já inchados mamilos, fazendo um se chocar contra o outro, enormes se comparados com o corpinho miúdo da rapariga.

Abaixou as calças, olhando pros olhos lacrimejantes de dor. Seu membro era massivo, venoso, pulsante, uma serpente endurecida, e apontava para o rosto triste de Whitney. – Você vai fazer o que eu mandar, entendeu? Quer continuar na liga, então vai obedecer. Tu vai chupar minhas bolas agora, e vai gostar. Sacou?

– Você é um filho da pu… – O estalo silenciou a jovem quando ela levou um tapa na cara, sua bochecha avermelhando. Até ficou em silêncio, chocada com a agressão do brutamontes.

– Eu posso ir embora agora se você quiser. Só pedir. Quer que eu vá?

Silêncio. Raiva, orgulho, medo, tudo corria dentro dela. Mas não podia negar, estava um tantinho excitada. Bruno era gigante, um monstro sexual, e aquele pau parecia tão bom… 

– Não. Não vá. Por favor. Eu vou me comportar.

Ele sorriu e a puxou pelos cabelos, enfiando seu saco na boca da mulher. Whitney se repudiou com o cheiro forte, com os pelos invadindo seus lábios, com os massivos testículos que tinha de chupar. Era tão sujo, tão humilhante. Enquanto a puxava pra frente, Bruno esticou o braço, tocando lá atrás na bunda da menina, enfiando a mão por dentro dos shorts e sentindo a carne. Cada segundo que passava, Whitney lutava contra a humilhação, tentava ignorar o abuso, mas era difícil. O gosto que invadia sua boca era pungente, cheiro de homem, cheiro de sexo. Seus peitos doíam absurdamente, ela nunca havia sido tratada daquela forma, manuseada como uma vaca leiteira. Odiava a si mesmo por se excitar com tamanha pervertida chantagem.

– Sabe o que eu vou fazer agora? – Bruno a puxou de pé, apertando o corpinho nu contra si, abaixando os shorts dela. Sentia o delicioso raspar dos mamilos duros contra seus músculos. Beijava o rosto dela, sentindo o salgado das lágrimas. Acariciava aquela bunda macia, com vontade. Whitney era muito mais feminina e pequenina que Clair, uma gostosinha com tetas super crescidas. Era um petisco maravilhoso.

– Você vai me foder.

– Eu vou, e você vai gostar. Entendeu?

– … Sim…

Derrubou Whitney no chão, os cabelos rosa se espalhando como um travesseiro, os olhos implorando por clemência e por prazer. Ela tinha uma carne branquinha, que já se pintava de vermelho onde fora marcada, uma fêmea tão frágil e macia. Puxou-a pelo calcanhar, encaixando em frente dela, raspando seu massivo membro contra aquela boceta depilada. – Lisinha… – Passou o dedo pela entrada – Quantos homens você deixa entrar aqui por semana? Você tem cara de safada. Se veste como um puta.

A jovem não respondeu, mordendo o beiço, desviando o olhar do sorriso pervertido do homem. – Ou talvez você queira as minas. – Riu, raspando o pau já na entrada, sentindo o melado. – Por isso que se cerca de tantas gostosas, talvez só queira comer todas. Esse é o segredo, sua lésbica de merda? – Whitney gemeu baixinho, sentindo o prazer do pau firme que lhe tentava. Era bi, mas não queria falar nada praquele homem nojento. – Você tá encharcada, bebê. Tu quer isso, né? Tu quer virar minha puta. Tu quer gozar de verdade.

– Só vai logo…

– Apressada? – Ele riu, estendendo uma mão, tocando no peito da garota que deitava no chão. – Não temos pressa. Eu vou brincar contigo o tempo que eu quiser, entendeu? Vou te ensinar a servir. – Encarava os grandes olhos enquanto a tocava, sentia as firmas coxas ao redor de suas pernas, aproveitava cada gemido contrariado que ela soltava. Já tinha percebido que ela era sensível nos seios, e enfiava os dedos com força na carne, apertando, começando a ficar vermelho já, todo espremidinho. Raspou seu pau na boceta, de baixo pra cima, tentando ela, provocando sua garota. E finalmente meteu.

– Ai… Ahh… Ahh… Aainn… – Whitney apertou os olhos, sem mais ver o rosto depravado do brutamontes, apenas sentindo aquela coisa gigantesca deslizando para dentro de sua xotinha. O homem era tudo menos gentil! Ele metia com força, indo fundo nela, avançando facilmente pela entrada molhada. Whitney era apertada, mas ele conseguia se forçar para dentro, lhe fodendo furiosamente enquanto a mão bruta não largava do peito. A rosada garota sentia seu peito arder, dolorido, pulsando, um brinquedo enorme e macio levado ao seu limite. O outro peito balançava enlouquecidamente, o mamilo duro como pedra, indo de um lado e pro outro. Ela não conseguia parar de gemer. – Aahhhh… Aii… Para… Oohhh… Eu vou… Eu… Bruno…

Ele soltou o peito e a pegou pelos pulsos. Fez Whitney sentar, aproximando seus corpos, grudando-a em si mesmo. Ela naturalmente envolveu os bracinhos ao redor do tronco de seu senhor e Bruno enfiou as mãos na bunda dela, puxando-se cada vez mais pra dentro dela, sempre movendo seu quadril para continuar a penetrá-la.

Beijou Whitneu. Ela finalmente abriu os olhos em choque. Sentia os lábios firmes contra os seus, os dentes acariciando seu beiço macio, a língua envolvendo a sua. Sentia o suor escorrendo por todo o corpo escultural do homem, a melando toda. Sentia o pau gigantesco que destruía sua xota, tremendo enquanto seu primeiro orgasmo vinha. Sentiu a dor tão gostosa em seu mal tratado seio. Pena que Bruno não havia torturado o outro também… 

Gritou nos lábios dele, tanto com a força enlouquecedora do orgasmo quanto ao perceber que estava adorando aquela merda. Ela era a princesinha de Goldenrod, e estava sendo tratada como uma puta qualquer. Pior, como uma vaca leiteira, um animal. Bruno não se importava com seus sentimentos, apenas a fodia com força, apenas a usava como merecia.

– Vai gozar? Vai gozar? Tá gostando, é? Pra quem tava toda ofendidinha tu parece bem excitada agora. – Ele sussurrava, subindo a miúda para seu colo, movendo o corpo dela com facilidade, fazendo-a cavalgar sua pica, seu saco peludo raspando na entrada dela. A puta já tinha gozado, e revirava os olhos em pura rendição, saliva escorrendo de seus lábios.

– Sim… Porra, sim… MERDA! MERDA! MERDA! – O rosto dela estava completamente ruborizado, tingido pela vergonha, seu corpo macio colidia contra a rocha dura que era Bruno, e cada segundo parecia lhe enlouquecer ainda mais. Ela não se lembrava de mais nada além do torpor inescapável do orgasmo, o calor do prazer, a sensação que rasgava sua xota. Seus seios pulsavam, quentes, carregados, apertados contra o homem. Esguichou, um jato vazando de sua boceta, lágrimas bobas marcando sua cara. Bruno urrou, soltando sua concentração, liberando uma descarga poderosa de porra dentro dela, marcando a vadiazinha. Um primeiro passo. Soltou a bunda, e viu ela cair no chão.

Whitney jazia ofegante no chão, nua e tonta, gozo e esperma escorrendo de sua vagina violada. Bruno sorriu, apreciando seu trabalho bem feito. E então percebeu. Estendeu a mão, tocando no seio mais punido, vendo o pastoso líquido branco que escorria pelo bico. Se abaixou, para ter certeza, chupando o mamilo inchado, sentindo algumas gotas de leite fluir para sua boca.

– Mas o que é isso? – Whitney não falou nada, envergonhada. E daí que ela lactava um pouquinho quanto excitada? Isso não importava... – Você vende leite de Milktank ou o seu próprio?

– Cala… cala a boca… eu fiz o que você queria…

– É verdade, você fez, boa garota. – Bruno se levantou, colocando as calças, vendo ela lutar para se sentar, ainda lidando com as emoções, com o calor, com a dor. – Concerte as coisas aqui no seu ginásio, ouviu? Faça a papelada. Eu volto depois de amanhã para continuar seu treinamento.

– Trei… Treinamento?

Bruno sorriu. Aquilo era apenas o começo. – Você pode desistir a qualquer momento. Abdicar de seu cargo e ir embora. Mas se quiser continuar famosa, se quiser continuar popular, se quiser ser a Whitney que tem uma legião de fãs correndo atrás, você vai aprender a cooperar.

Ela estava aterrorizada. Mas Bruno via nos olhos dela que estava encurralada. A puta obedeceria.


	3. Jasmine - Chega de Inocência

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onde Karen estupra e quebra a jovem Jasmine em seu farol

Subia lentamente a porra do farol. Os saltos altos faziam os pés de Karen doer, e não acreditava que estava tendo de fazer aquilo no meio da noite. Passara o dia inteiro esperando Jasmine aparecer no ginásio, só pra descobrir que ela não iria por causa de algum pokémon doente ou alguma merda do tipo. Coração mole da porra, impedindo ela de fazer o trabalho pro qual era paga, dando mais trabalho pra mestra dos pokémons das sombras. Já estava puta.

Karen terminou de subir a escadaria do farol de Olivine, até encontrar a grande torre central. Jasmine estava ali, sentadinha em uma cadeira de madeira, em um delicado vestido azul e branco. Era miúda, magrinha, sensível. Sua pele era bem claro, seu cabelo castanho claro bem liso escorria até a metade de suas costas, com duas pequenas maria-chiquinhas bem no topo da cabeça. Ela torcia a barra do vestidinho, olhando atenta para uma pokébola que se mantinha parada no meio do chão, bem ao lado da grande lâmpada que girava para alertar os barcos que se aproximavam.

– Parabéns, parabéns de verdade! Posso saber aonde você estava?

– KAREN! – Ela se assustou, saltando pra frente, quase tropeçando no chão, se virando para encarar a alta e ameaçadora mulher da elite dos quatro. – O… o que você tá fazendo aqui? Oi, oi, oi. Prazer e tals… – Ela gaguejava, torcia a barra do vestido, completamente vermelha e encabulada.

– Vim trazer notícias da liga no seu ginásio né, mas aparentemente tu é importante demais para aparecer e trabalhar.

– Não! Não, não, não. Me desculpa, me desculpa mesmo, de verdade, muito muito muitinho! Mas tive que fechar o ginásio, meu pokémon, meu amigo, Amphy, ficou doente, e eu tenho que cuidar dele e…

– Para. Tudo bem. Cala a sua boca. Odeio ter que ficar ouvindo desculpinhas.

– Mas… Mas ele está se recuperando e…

– Xiu! Nossa, ou é surda ou é burra. – Karen riu, e Jasmine fechou o rosto, seu rosto inchado e vermelho de vergonha, lágrimas já se formando nos cantos de seus olhos. Eles não tinham mentido, pensou Karen, a menina era realmente sensível.

– Tu tem um trabalho pra fazer. Centro pokémon existe pra tu meter os bichos doentes. A liga tá perdendo dinheiro enquanto tu tá perdendo tempo choramingando aqui em cima.

– Ele é sensível… Não pode ficar sozinho… E… E…

– Ooowwwnnn – Karen se aproximou da desconfortável garota assustada, vendo o terror no rosto dela, passando a mão nos cabelos castanhos da jovem – Sensível que nem você?

– Tal… Talvez… – Ela desviou o olhar, apertando os braços contra o corpo, com medo de se esquivar da Karen, completamente envergonhada. – Não sei…

– Você é boazinha demais… Como foi que virou treinadora desse jeito? Uma garotinha de coração tão bom não foi feita pra brigar. Mas tudo bem… Vou arranjar um trabalho melhor pra você…

– Por favor senhora, não! Eu… eu gosto do meu ginásio… Dos meus pokémons… Não… Não quero ser despedida… por favor…

– Relaxa. Senta aí, respira. Tu ainda tem salvação. – Karen tirou um frasco preso em sua cintura, que preparara com muito cuidado antes. – Aqui, dá um trago. Vai te acalmar.

Jasmine pegou o cantil entre suas mãos trêmulas, abriu a tampa, e fez uma caretinha com o cheiro. – Eu… Eu não bebo álcool… Desculpa… 

– Bem, acho que vai ter que começar. Sabe, Jas, eu já conheci mil garotas como você. Pequena, inocente, burra. Tão burra, coitadinha. A liga não tem lugar pra gente como você. Existem predadoras como eu, e existem as presas como você. Ou eu aprendo a comer, ou sou comida pelo sistema. – Karen era uma mulher linda, alta, curvilínea, assustadora. Jasmine estava prestes a chorar. – Eu não cheguei onde estou hoje chorando pela merda de um pokémon doente. Tu quer manter seu ginásio? Quer ser respeitada? Bebe essa merda. Agora.

Jasmine virou a bebida, lágrimas escorrendo por sua bochecha. Karen sorriu. 

– PRONTO! – Ela gritou, chorosa. – FELIZ? EU BEBI A…

Num baque surdo, enquanto tentava começar a se levantar, Jasmine desabou no chão, inconsciente. Karen sorriu. Queria dizer que sentia pena da menina, mas seria uma mentira descarada. Mal via a hora para lhe quebrar.

Antes de acordar, sentiu o frio. Todas as janelas do farol estavam abertas, e o vento congelante batia contra o corpo nu e magro da garotinha. Nu, percebeu, gritando. Estava sem seu vestidinho, sem sua roupas íntimas, completamente pelada. Tentou se levantar, em choque, sua cabeça ainda girando, e algo a puxou pra baixo, caindo no chão de novo. Percebeu as correntes em seus pulsos e em seus calcanhares. Não entendia. Mal conseguia se lembrar. Sua cabeça girava, e girava, e… 

– Finalmente ela acordou!

Jasmine tentou falar algo, mas percebeu a mordaça em sua boca. Tudo que saiu foi um grunhido e a saliva escorrendo pelo queixo.

– Agora começa sua educação, garotinha. – Primeiro ela viu as pernas, longas e torneadas, e então Karen se abaixou em frente ao rosto aterrorizado da prisioneira. Ela vestia um corselete negro de couro, bizarramente apertado, que ia até embaixo de seus seios. Ambos os peitos se mantinham expostos, grandes e fartos, com prateados piercings nos bicos. Ela segurava um chicote, e tinha pokébolas presas na cintura. Acariciou o rosto macio em sua frente. – Espero que esteja preparada pra gozar até cair…

Os grandes olhos amendoados de Jasmine tremerem em pavor, começando a se encher de lágrimas. Não entendia por que aquilo estava acontecendo, começou a balançar a cabeça furiosamente, tentando dizer que não, tentando dizer que era virgem, e aquilo era errado, e que não… 

Foi silenciada com um tapa na cara. – Eu quero que você faça que sim com a cabeça como uma boa puta. Que você agradeça sua senhora pelo prazer.

Jasmine não queria, começava a chorar, sua bochecha vermelha. Tentou se soltar, mas as correntes eram firmes. Tentou cuspir nela, mas nada. Levou outro tapa. Guinchou, ferida e com medo. A verdade é que Karen era igualmente linda e assustadora, e tudo aquilo aterrorizava a jovem. Ela tinha um crush gigantesco, e sempre sonhara em ser como a mulher da Elite dos Quatro. Mas não conseguia acreditar no acontecia, sua cabeça ainda girando. Karen se levantou.

– Sua boceta é tão apertadinha… – Jasmine sentiu os dedos de unhas longas raspando entre suas pernas, em sua entrada e virgem, e tremeu. – Macia… Rosinha… Deliciosa… – O raspar acelerava, e a prisioneira gemia baixinho, ainda incapaz de acreditar naquela sensação. Seu rosto ardia, e seu coração disparava. Quase gritou ao sentir o mesmo tapa realizado contra sua vagina, e seu corpo inteiro se contraiu. Uma lágrima pingou contra o chão.

– Se você gritar, se você me desobedecer, se você não se comportar, vai ser pior. – Karen se ajoelhou novamente em frente a ela, e tirou a mordaça da bela adolescente. – Aproveite, e vai ser melhor pra todo mundo.

– Porque… Porque você tá fazendo isso? Eu não entendo…

– E quem disse que você precisa entender, bobinha? – Karen se alimentava do medo e da tristeza da sua nova prisioneira. – Você é minha agora. Propriedade da liga. Entendeu?

– Não…

– Tudo bem. Você vai. – Arrastou a mão pelo rosto da jovem garota, limpando as lágrimas com os dedos, sorrindo sempre. – Vai me agradecer por te quebrar.

– Por favor, NÃO! ME SOL… – Tomou mais um tapa no rosto que estava antes sendo acariciado, sua bochecha ardendo vermelho. Mordeu os lábios, olhos brilhando com o choro.

– Se comporta.

Karen se levantou, e Jasmine apenas ouviu o som das botas batendo contra o chão, se afastando de onde se mantinha presa. Estava com medo. Karen percebia o desespero, mas sabia como quebrar uma garota, sabia como deixar Lance orgulhoso. Amarrou o cinto em si mesma, se equipando com um grosso pau negro de látex. Ouvia a menina choramingando longe, se acostumando com a ideia de que estava prestes a ser fodida pela mulher que admirava como um ícone. Cuspiu na mão, e acariciou o membro artificial. Sua própria boceta peluda estava molhada, pingando quase. Nada a excitava mais que a possibilidade de domar uma presa nova. Pegou o chicote também. Podia ser útil.

Voltou para Jasmine, não deixando que ela a visse, colocando as mãos na cinturinha dela, sentindo o corpo todo tremer. Podia ver as costelas na lateral de sua carne, seus peitinhos pequenos mal balançavam. As coxas eram magras, quase uma tábua. – Sua vida como treinadora acabou. Tu é meu bicho, agora entendeu? – Estalou o chicote contra o chão. – Fala o seu nome.

Ela não disse nada.

O objeto vibrou, batendo nas costas, marcando com um vergão vermelho, a primeira de muitas chicotadas. Jasmine gritou, Karen gargalhou. Não havia ninguém pra ouvir. – FALA SEU NOME, PUTA!

– Jas… Jasmine…

Outra chicotada rasgou a carne. – MAIS ALTO!

– JASMINE!

E então ela começava a obedecer – Muito bem! – Karen provocou – Viu como fica mais fácil? Como é melhor fazer o que eu mando? Boa menina. Vai ser recompensada. – Aproximou sua cintura da traseira magra, roçando o brinquedo contra a entrada de Jasmine. Sem soltar do chicote lhe segurou a cintura. Sentia o corpo inteiro tremendo, se contraindo em confusão. E, mordendo seus fartos lábios, Karen começou a empurrar pra dentro. Jasmine começou a gritar, mesmo já esperando por aquilo. Doía, parecia que ia lhe rasgar.

– Por… Por favor… Aahhhh… É minha primeira vez… Para…

– Oh, que bom! Vai ser inesquecível então! – Meteu um tapa na coxa, e acelerou, o corpo pequeno sofrendo sob o seu. Jasmine sentia aquela coisa entrando em si, quebrando sua inocente proteção, fodendo sua xota virgem. Sonhou com muito tempo por aquele dia, em dormir com um cara que amasse, em se entregar pra ele. Uma última lágrima caiu entre os gemidos, enquanto era capturada pela maligna e voluptuosa treinadora. Seu hímen rompeu, pouco sangue rubro melando o dildo negro, escorrendo por suas cochas.

Karen apertava os dedos com força na cintura dela, deixou o chicote cair no chão, continuava metendo com força na menina, o sangue era um ótima lubrificante. Ela já havia se rendido, os gemidos se mesclando ao choro, a mente lutando para entender o prazer, embriagada, ainda confusa com as drogas, sentindo-se sobrecarregada. – Você adora isso… – Karen falava, alto e autoritária. – Ter sua bocetinha virgem tomada por mim. Ser minha. Ser finalmente útil. Eu sei que você está adorando, sua vadia.

Será que estava? Jasmine odiava tudo, odiava Karen, odiava a si mesma. Mas o que era o calor em seu ventre? A confusão em sua mente? Os gemidos tímidos que escapavam por sua boquinha, a voz quebrando e fraquejando. Porque sua bunda ardida pulsava, ansiando por mais um tapa? E porque foi difícil segurar o sorriso ao recebê-lo? Ela estava se entregando, quebrada e drogada, e não sabia. Fechou os olhos, sentiu só o prazer. Era pequena, era miúda, era jovem e inexperiente, com os dezoito anos mínimos necessários para se tornar líder de ginásio. Só queria ser uma boa treinadora. Só queria ajudar seus pokémons. Só queria trabalhar no seu farol preferido, feliz. Mas não importava o que um pokémon queria, importava o que sua treinadora mandava. E quando Karen, bateu em sua nádega vermelha, enfincando o cintaralho fundo na boceta rasgada, e ordenou que Jasmine gozasse, a puta gozou. Guinchou baixinho, fechou os olhos, e gozou gostoso.

Nem percebeu enquanto suas correntes eram soltas, sua cabeça girava. Nunca sentira orgasmo tão poderoso. Podia ter lutado para se libertar, mas não o fez, mal conseguia pensar. Karen a puxou pelos cabelos, colocando-a se joelhos. A mulher parecia tão alta, tão bonita, tão assustadora, com seus cabelos azuis cacheados sobre os ombros e as tetas balançando. Jasmine não disse nada, apenas aceitou que ela enfiava o pau na sua boca. Sentiu o gosto do sangue, sentiu o gosto de sua próprio orgasmo. Era humilhante. Karen adorava. – Olha só, ela tá mamando direitinho, quem diria. Parece que nasceu pra isso. 

Jasmine olhou pra cima durante o boquete, fitando Karen. A membra da Elite Quatro encarou aqueles olhos vermelhos, já cansados de chorar, mas com as bochechas ainda meladas de tristeza. Ela via o nojo e o repúdio neles, obrigada a chupar aquilo que a fodera, mas via a derrota também. Jasmine sabia muito bem que havia perdido. Se perdido.

– De pé, cadelinha. – Jasmine obedeceu, ainda bem mais baixa que sua captora. Karen se curvou sobre ela, puxando-a pela nuca, beijando-a intensamente. Jasmine sentiu o corpo contra o seu, os enormes seios contra seu corpo magro, a perna grossa que enrolava-se nas suas, a boca carnuda e experiente que lhe beijava com tanta vontade. Não acreditava que uma mulher linda como Karen estava interessada daquele jeito nela. Não entendia o porque. O beijo se separou, a saliva grudenta escorrendo pelo queixo da menor. – Me agradeça. Diz obrigado por eu lhe foder e tomar sua virgindade.

– Obrigada…

Um tapa. Um último tapa, depois de tanto carinho, ardendo sua bochecha. 

– Me chama de mestra. Sempre.

– Obrigada… Mestra.

Jasmine estava nua e desprovida de sua orgulho, tentando lutar para não quebrar, e falhando. Encarava os olhos de Karen, e apenas engolia as verdades. 

– Você é minha agora. Você é da liga de Johto.

Não! A mente da pobre jovem gritava. Não! Isso é errado. Isso é nojento. Isso é contra a lei!

– Minha Jasmine. Minha cadela. Minha putinha.

Tinha de empurrar a mulher, tinha de correr, tinha de lutar; de alguma forma!

– Agora se ajoelha e lambe minhas botas se não quiser ser chicoteada de novo.

Jasmine fez exatamente o que ela mandou.


	4. Clair - Oferta de Paz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Equipe Rocket volta a agir em Johto após Giovani ser preso em Kanto. Lance envia sua prima para lidar com os criminosos mais uma vez.

Clair se mantinha em pé em frente da entrada do esconderijo da equipe Rocket, um olhar determinado em seu rosto. Fazia quase um ano desde que ela lutara para expulsar esses vilões de sua amanda Johto, e agora eles estavam de volta. Giovani estava preso em Kanto, mas os tentáculos daquela poderosa máfia ainda ameaçavam constantemente os dois continentes, e vinham perigosamente crescendo em Johto. Lance, seu amado primo, ordenara que ela lidasse com essa situação. 

Na última vez, derrubara os vilões com ajuda seus pokémons, lado a lado com outros líderes de ginásio. Era uma mulher poderosa e independente, que sabia de sua força, que adorava ser temida, que achava que um dia seria a campeã de Johto. Mas isso era antes. Hoje, havia se reaproximado de Lance, e encontrara a felicidade. Seu primo era seu campeão, seu mestre, seu dono. Amava quando ele estava feliz. Tinha certeza que Lance guiaria Johto para a prosperidade e o sucesso, faria tudo possível para que ele ficasse feliz, para que ele a notasse e elogiasse. Faria até mesmo aquilo.

Se vestia com suas roupas tradicionais, o macacão azul, a capa vermelha, o colar brilhante, o cabelo suntuosamente penteado. Ela era uma figura para impor respeito; alta, nobre, gostosa, ainda na flor da idade. Sabia que era bonita, sabia que grande parte dos seus desafiantes não conseguiam parar de encarar seu corpão durante os combates. Ganhou muito se aproveitando das distrações, ela era um ícone mundial. Talvez ainda fosse. Era difícil saber, andava muito mais reclusa. Como os seus dragões, fora domada, e amava a coleira. Queria ser a única mulher para seu mestre, mas sabia que ele era ocupado. Sabia que ela tinha que ajudar ele. Sabia que tinha que fazer qualquer coisa que seu amor mandasse. Literalmente qualquer coisa. Entrou no nojento covil criminoso da Equipe Rocket.

Desfilou pelo longo corredor metálico, seu rosto tomado pela seriedade da situação, disposta a aliviar o peso das costas de Lance. Sabia com o tipo de indivíduo deplorável que teria de lidar ali. Via os Rs vermelhos pintados na parede, respirava rápido, sentindo um pouco de medo. A Clair antiga não sentiria medo, iria rir daquela situação. A Clair nova se sentia perdida sem seu homem do lado. Avançou e avançou, até chegar no saguão central deles.

Alguns homens se levantaram rápido ao vê-la, todos vestidos com os uniformes pretos bordados com a letra vermelha no peito. Tudo de errado acontecia por lá. Alguns trabalhavam em marcar e identificar os pokémons roubados, outros lidavam com remessas de drogas que seriam exportadas para outros continentes depois de produzidas em Johto, havia um cientista mais distante que digitava furiosamente, focado em novos avanços biogenéticos proibidos, planejando a criação de um novo laboratório ali depois do desastre em Kanto. Muitos estavam armados, de revólveres e pokémons.

Eles se levantaram surpresos, eles liberaram pokémons; Clair apenas levantou os braços.

– Lance sabe o que vocês estão fazendo por aqui! – Ela sorriu, confiante, olhando nos olhos dos capangas. Todos pareciam sujos, alguns tinham tatuagens. Duvidava da higiene daquele lugar.

A tensão parecia tomar conta do reduto, até uma voz masculina rasgar o local. – Eu sei. – Era Petrel. Um homem baixo, feio, com um moicano roxo. Clair travou os olhos com ele, sabendo que era seu alvo. Seu primo disse pra procurar ele. – E o que a priminha puta dele faz por aqui? Vai sozinha dar um fim nas nossas operações?

Adoraria. Poderia. Lançaria dois Dragonairs e veria o caos, aqueles homens burros e incompetentes caíram aos seus pés sofrendo. Era mais do que capaz. Mas não foi isso que Lance mandou ela fazer. – Não. – Era até difícil falar as palavras. Amava Lance, e estava descartando tudo por ele. A equipe Rocket era vil, vilã, má. Mas Lance achava que era melhor assim. Que deviam controlar eles. – Meu primo aceitou os termos de seu líder. Ele está disposto a cooperar para todos lucrarem.

– Ele poderia ter ligado para mim e dito isso. – O homem era nojento, e parecia comer Clair com os olhos.

Cerrou os dentes, arranhando uns contra os outros, fechou seus punhos. Uma mínimo de bom senso dentro de si gritava que aquilo era errado, que seu primo era um monstro como todos os outros. O pior dos homens. Talvez fosse verdade. Mas Clair o amava, e preferia ser a escrava dele do que o perder. Respirou, lutando contra a raiva e o nojo. – Lance me enviou aqui como uma promessa de paz. Um acordo de benefício mútuo. Um pedido de desculpas pelo que fiz com sua organização antes. Johto dá as boas vindas para a Equipe Rocket. – Clair não queria se desculpar. Clair odiava eles. Clair desejava prender todos. Principalmente Petrel – Sou de vocês para me usaram como desejarem.

Sentiu nojo de si mesma ao falar aquelas palavras. Afundara rápido, perdera todas suas morais. Começou sendo a prima, depois a desafiante, virou a amante, o brinquedo, a serva, a escrava. Agora não era nada. A base explodiu em sussurros e comemorações, capangas da mais baixa laia lhe observando famintos, sonhando com o que estava prestes a acontecer.

– Ouviram a nobre Clair, meus amigos! – Petrel levantou os braços, ainda distante, nas escadas que levavam pro segundo andar da base. – Ela é de vocês! O que estão esperando?

E estava feito. Clair lutou para se manter em pé, enquanto os homens a cercavam, as mãos tocando seu corpo, sem delicadeza nem pudor. Deveria ter no mínimo uns dez Rockets ali, mas ela preferia não contar. Todos a cercavam, famintos. Um deles apertou seu peito esquerdo, a mão apertando sua carne. Sentiu outro chegando atrás, segurando firme em sua bunda, um terceiro enfiando a mão entre suas pernas e roçando sua boceta, tudo por cima das roupas. Continuou a encarar Petrel. Já havia prendido aquele homem antes, o humilhado completamente, e agora ele só observava ela ser abusada.

Alguém puxou seu macacão, rasgando o tecido, estourando a azul roupa e revelando seus seios. Clair pensou como voltaria para casa depois, mas era tarde demais. Estava acostumada a ser maltratada, mas haviam homens demais, mãos demais, estímulos vindos de todos os lados. Sentiu um tapa em seu grande seio, enquanto outras mãos puxavam ambos seus gordos mamilos, esticando aquelas tetas deliciosas. Clair tinha um corpo farto, invejado por toda Johto, curvas voluptuosas e exageradas. Outro rasgou por trás, abrindo o tecido para mostrar sua bunda, homens apertando, batendo, arranhando; tanto a carne quanto indo mais fundo, um dedo apressado já abrindo sua boceta avermelhada. Apertavam seu pescoço, e guiavam suas mãos para paus pulsantes, Clair rapidamente começando a masturbar dois homens, seu rosto ficando vermelho, suor começando a escorrer dela toda. Ela era um brinquedo para a gangue; para aqueles homens feios, e sujos, e deploráveis. Um ano atrás os prenderia, hoje os fodia.

A antes digna mulher estava acostumada a ser humilhada, mas pelo seu mestre, seu primo, seu amor; aquilo era demais. Foi forçada a se abaixar, manuseada pela multidão, e um pau fedido foi enfiado em sua boca, duro mas pequeno, já escorrendo de pré-gozo salgado.

Ainda se mantinha de pé, mas tinham lhe tirado suas roupas, sua capa, sua dignidade. Pernas tremiam, sua boca era fodida com força, saliva já escorrendo, suas mãos batiam punhetas enfurecidas. Um homem havia rastejado pra debaixo dela, chupando um seio enquanto se tocava, e o outro peito era puxado com força, mamilo ardendo, já começando a doer. Não houve esperas nem preliminares, alguém entrara entre suas coxas e enfiara um pau dentro de sua boceta ainda seca. Clair não sabia quem era. Alguém batia em sua bunda e metia em sua xota, e Clair não podia nem se virar para conhecer seu rosto. Sentia o membro rígido lhe rasgando, os pelos mal cuidados roçando sua boceta, indo fundo. Tentou rir, mas tinha um pênis gozando na sua boca, então apenas fechou os olhos, sentindo. O prazer, a dor, o gosto, a vergonha. A filha prometida de Blackthorne, a melhor treinadora de sua geração, o prodígio dos dragões. O depósito de porra.

– Caralho, sai da frente! – Uma voz gritou – Tu já encheu a boca dela de gozo, sai daí!

Outro homem tomou o lugar do primeiro, puxando os cabelos azuis da mulher e fazendo-a chupar sua pica. Suas pernas tremiam, tinha medo de cair. Estava molhada, sua boceta já tomada pela energia sexual, todo seu corpo ardendo, entregue a multidão. Não havia um único lugar de seu corpo que fosse proibido, Clair era deles. Era o que Lance queria. Imaginou que era seu primo lhe fodendo, e o corpo amoleceu. Chupou com mais vontade, engasgando na pica, quase sem ar.

– Abram caminho, abram caminho… – Petrel se aproximava, andando entre seus lacaios, pau na mão. Puxou Clair pelos cabelos, afastando os outros, a colocando de pé. A mulher era mais alta que quase todos ali. Porra escorria por seu queixo e por sua boceta, seus olhos mostravam um misto de raiva e prazer. – Você é uma puta?

– Sim… – Ela era.

– Você gosta de ser abusada pelos vilões? Derrotada e fodida? De ser uma putinha inútil?

Ela não foi derrotada, queria gritar, mas seria mentira. Sua xana implorava por mais. – Sim… – Admitiu.

– Seu primo te vendeu pra gente. Pra ser abusada e estuprada, sabia? – Enquanto Petrel falava, outro homem chegou atrás dela, enfiando seu pau na boceta rosada, e ela gemeu. Eles perdiam a paciência, já a tocando, brincando com seus enormes seios, batendo em sua bunda.

– Sabia…

– E porque você aceita isso?

– É pra isso que eu sirvo. Eu amo Lance, e ele pode fazer o que quiser comigo.

Petrel riu. – A piranha quebrou garotos! – Risadas – Completamente louca!

Ele se afastou, voltando com uma caneta. – Mas hoje você esquece o Lance, ouviu? – Ele começou a desenhar algo na testa da mulher. – Hoje você é nossa. Hoje você é uma vadia rocket, entendeu?

– Sim… – Não podia mais se controlar, Clair queimava. Haviam homens demais para entender, ela não era nada além de uma puta, um brinquedo dos vilões. Não servia nem para seu primo. Pelo menos seus buracos ainda alegravam uns criminosos. E eram deles. O pau em sua xota a controlava. O R em sua testa mostrava que estava rendida e domesticada. Não servia para mais nada além de foder. Envolveu seus lábios ao redor da pica de Petrel, puxada pelos cabelos, curvada enquanto lhe usavam. Usou suas melhores habilidades, chupou com vontade, apertou mais forte os outros membros anônimos em suas mãos.

Foi levada ao chão. Sorriu boba quando o primeiro entrou em seu cu, baba escorrendo pela lateral de sua boca, seus olhos se revirando, seu corpo voluptuoso coberto em suor e porra. Mais um homem gozou em sua cara, o líquido grudento lhe cobrindo inteira. Ambos seus orifícios eram penetrados e ela só conseguia sorrir boba, tonta, instintivamente movendo seu quadril, sentada sobre um delicioso pau. Seus peitos se avermelhavam de tão maltratados, seus mamilos gordos latejavam, sua bunda quicava e sofria. Lhe puxaram e enfiaram em sua boca também, como ela merecia. Mal conseguia respirar com aquela coisa longa e venosa enfiada fundo em sua garganta. Já tinha gozado, mais de uma vez, suja e indigna. De tempos em tempos os uniformes ao seu redor a lembravam do que aquilo significava, se sentia subitamente enojada, e logo depois o sentimento de um homem enchendo seu ânus de porra esvaziava sua mente. Sempre que um saia dela, eles puxavam a bundona de Clair aberta e olhavam para o gozo escorrendo pelo cu arrombado, não tão diferente do estado de seu xota.

Foi levada de um lado para o outro na base, já perdia as contas de quantos homens fodera. As vezes via Petrel na multidão, as vezes achava que reconhecia algum outro de conflitos passados, as vezes sonhava com Lance. Não importava mais quem a fodia, seu corpo só queria que continuasse. Babava enquanto suas costas se espalhavam sobre um homem, o pau entrando fundo em sua bunda, sumindo entre as nádegas. Outros dois se apertavam entre suas pernas, ambos fodendo sua boceta, a penetração tripla parecendo a coisa mais normal do mundo. Estava coberta de porra e suor e tinta, outras marcas de propriedade desenhadas em seu corpo. O R na testa, “puta” na bochecha, “vadia da liga” na bunda, “esperma aqui” bem em cima de sua bocetinha. Sua carne branca doía, mas era uma dor tão boa… Dois homens mijaram na sua cara, e ela abriu a boca para beber. Não se lembrava como se tornara propriedade pública, mas amava sua vida. Se Lance achava que era praquilo que Clair servia, a mulher iria sorver com orgulho.

Levou horas. Cada homem a usou duas, três; quantas vezes aguentassem. Terminou imóvel no canto da sala, depois do último homem encher seu útero de esperma. Ele deu alguns passos pra trás, admirando a figura quebrada de Clair, que mal conseguia manter a consciência. Sua pálpebras pesavam, seu corpo vermelho e cansado, sua respiração ofegante, todos seus buracos ainda pulsando. Jazia caída e derrotada, sua mente completamente vazia. Já não tinha sobrado muito, mas os Rockets fizeram o favor de terminar o serviço. Clair era uma puta, e jamais seria capaz de ser algo além disso.

Petrel se ajoelhou ao lado dela.

– Orgulhosa?

Uma única lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Clair, se perdendo entre o esperma pastoso e grudento que a cobria. Não sabia de onde aquela lágrima tinha vindo.

– Era o necessário. Fiz o que eu precisava.

– Ótimo, ótimo. Diga para seu primo que queremos você aqui uma vez por semana. Vai ser bom pra manter a moral alta. Vocês não querem que nós façamos nada no meio da liga, não é? Então é bom que ele ofereça a priminha pra nós estuprarmos muitas mais vezes.

Clair amava Lance, mas sabia que ele o entregaria sem pensar duas vezes. Olhou nos olhos odiosos de Petrel, sabendo que teria que voltar em breve e sobreviver àquilo outra vez, sentindo todo seu corpo na beira de quebrar.

Podia lutar, evocar seus pokémons, prender todos. Podia. Mas ela não era mais uma treinadora, era apenas um brinquedo. Forçou um sorriso doído.

– Vou falar pra ele. Vou amar continuar a servir vocês… – Seus olhos cintilavam em luxúria quebrada, gosto de porra e mijo em sua boca, sua barriga lotada de gozo, o líquido formando uma poça abaixo de seu corpo roliço. – Afinal… – Admitiu para si mesma. – Eu não sou nada além de uma putinha.


	5. Whitney - Garota da Fazenda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onde Bruno mostra para Koga os frutos de seu trabalho duro

– Espero que a surpresa seja boa.

– Eu não ia te chamar se fosse perda de tempo, relaxa. – Bruno ia na frente, andando entre a fazenda, vestindo as largas calças brancas, mastigando um pedaço de grama. Koga seguia logo atrás, em passos curtos e silenciosos. O rancho era grande, com dezenas de milktanks e taurus pastando felizes, mas quase não se viam pessoas, a maioria deles dispensados do trabalho diário, ordem da liga. O famoso rancho Moomoo ocupava grande parte das áreas rurais nas proximidades da metrópole de Goldenrod. Era completamente diferente da correria urbana, um contraste perfeito dos dois lados da cidade, ambos amados pela sua líder de ginásio.

E é óbvio que Whitney era o motivo da visita. Bruno passara as últimas semanas fazendo seu melhor para domar a jovem orgulhosa, e ela se mostrava uma difícil de laçar. Tinha todo sexo que queria claro, a puta não era burra, sabia que o melhor era ficar na linha, obedecer. Era importante caso ela quisesse manter o ginásio. Ele teve quanta boceta desejou, banhando-se no prazer, usando ela de todas as formas possíveis. Mas o olhar se mantinha sempre o mesmo, distante, enojado, coerente. Whitney resistiu muito bem a ser usada. Pelo menos no começo, pelo menos até ele descobrir como dar o passo seguinte com a miúda.

Levou Koga até os estábulos, e abriu um largo sorriso com o assovio impressionado de seu companheiro.

– Uma bela visão, não é?

– Nunca critiquei.

Entre as milktanks, em seu próprio espaço, estava a líder. Sua cabeça jazia baixa e subserviente, seu corpo pendia desconfortavelmente de pé, pernas trêmulas, braços apoiados numa barra alta de madeira, seus grandes seios balançando, ainda maiores, inchados, os mamilos mais gordos, rochas, carregados. De seu pescoço, tilintava um sininho, dourado e humilhante.

– Whitney! Seu dono chegou! Trouxe visitas!

Não levantou o rosto. Não era seu papel falar. Aprendera, sua bunda marcada de marcas de vários tapas, lembranças da desobediência. Bruno havia ajudado ela a entender seu real trabalho, como deveria ajudar o mundo, o que fazer quando não estava no ginásio. Não se importava mais se era humilhante, errado, indigno. Sentia suas tetas pesando, carregadas de leite, seu corpo influenciado pelos hormônios que ele vinha injetando nela. Só precisava ser ordenhada, nada mais importava. Levantou o rosto, e viu Koga. Sua consciência quase lutou pra despertar, escapar do torpor, lutar, dizer algo. Quase.

Ambos se aproximaram, ajoelhando embaixo da fonte. – Tu tem que experimentar isso. – Koga abriu a boca, Bruno segurou o seio com uma mão, apertando firme, enquanto puxava o mamilo pra baixo com a outra. Whitney gemeu, tão viciada no toque, sentindo o leite quente fluindo por seu seio, jorrando pra boca do homem mais velho, enchendo sua boca e escorrendo por seu queixo. – A melhor vaca da fazenda! – Bruno riu, soltando o seio e lhe dando um tapa ardido. Whitney gritou, suas tetas chacoalhando, batendo um contra o outro, o sino fazendo barulho. Gotas de leite já escorriam por ambos mamilos. Sempre o faziam agora quando se excitava, peitos cada dia mais carregadas, e o único alívio que tinha era se entregar pra seu dono. Pra seu mestre. Pro homem que odiava e amava.

Koga se levantou, acariciando o rostinho da garota que apenas esperava, nua. – Você fez um trabalho mais rápido do que eu imaginava.

– Quando eu descobri a chave foi fácil. Whitney nada mais é que uma bela vaca leiteira. Certo garota?

– Sim… – Tentou lembrar de quando era uma líder de ginásio, uma professora, um exemplo para os jovens. Parecia tão distante, mesmo sendo semanas atrás. Tudo ruíra. – Sim… Me ordenhem mais… Por favor… Estou tão cheia… Eu preciso…

– Quer assumir, amigo?

– E você?

– Vou recompensar nossa menina pelo bom trabalho.

Bruno entrou no cubículo de Whitney, pisando no feno onde ela passava as horas requisitadas, andando até atrás da mulher que lutava para se manter em pé, seu corpo pendendo pra frente, os braços aguentando todo o peso contra a barra de madeira.

Bruno segurou firme na bunda dela, os dedos enormes apertando a carne macia, apalpando sem dó. Whitney lambia os lábios, sabendo o que vinha a seguir. Sentia Koga manejando seus seios, sem ter a mínima noção de como tirar leite, puxando um balde pra baixo, lhe ordenhando as tetas. Ele puxava um peito pra baixo, torcendo o mamilo com vontade, e depois fazia o mesmo com outro. A jovem já sentia os dois pobres mamilos inchando, mas já se acostumara com a dor. Nada era melhor que o esguicho quente do leite deixando seu corpo. Talvez tivesse algo que fosse melhor, uma única coisa pela qual ansiava desde que viu Bruno entrar em seu celeiro. Urrou em prazer ao sentir o grosso pau do bruto homem lhe penetrar, jogando a cabeça ainda mais pra baixo, seu corpo chacolhando todo, o barulho do sino enlouquecendo.

O homem musculoso gargalhou, e lhe deu uma tapa na bunda, que se propagou pelo corpo todo. É óbvio que já transara muito, mas aquilo era diferente. Aquilo era como domar um animal selvagem, treinar um pokémon perigoso, e seu corpo se enchia de orgulho. Cada gemido de Whitney era uma prova de sua vitória. Sua pica tava dura como pedra, cada investida rasgava todo o corpo macio, cada som do líquido atingindo o metal o enchia mais de tesão. Whitney não era só uma dondoquinha mimada mais. Nunca poderia voltar a ser.

– Posso usar a boca dela? – Koga não aguentava mais a ereção.

– Pode usar o que tu quiser. Animais não dizem não.

Koga riu e se levantou, abaixando suas calças. Leite ainda pingava dos grandes seios, lenta e consistentemente. Ele envolveu suas mãos nos cabelos dela, um pouco meladas do processo, lhe sujando com o pastoso líquido branco, e não encontrou resistência. Whitney abriu a boquinha, e pôs a língua pra fora. Puxou, e enfiou dentro da garganta. Ela engasgava com o pau, que entrava e saia, ereto e curvado, tocando fundo, indo e vindo, saliva escorrendo profusamente.

Era fodida pelos dois lados, Bruno em sua boceta, Koga em sua boca. Os dois riam, gargalhavam, batiam em seu corpo, a manuseavam como queria; e ela só se enchia de tesão. Nunca fora usada por dois homens ao mesmo tempo, sendo só de Bruno até o momento. Esquentava, seus peitos inchando, carregando novamente, o sexo lhe fazendo lactar. Suas pernas tremiam, tinha medo de desabar no chão. Lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto, tudo ardia, seu coração disparava. Não tinha um momento de descanso, ritmo acelerando, os homens entrando e saindo em sincronia. Quando Koga puxou pra fora ela arfou, lutando por oxigênio.

– Isso… Ahhh… – Saliva escorria pela lateral de seu rosto, um sorriso bobo cruzando seu rosto, língua balançando pra fora. Koga olhou nos grandes olhos da menina, e não percebeu nada restante além do mais puro e enebriante prazer. Quase dava pena.

– De pé putinha, de pé. – Bruno bateu na bunda dela, segurando na junção da nádega com a coxa, fazendo Whitney dolorosamente se erguer, o pau do homem ainda dentro de sua xota. Ela gemeu baixinho durante todo o movimento, tremendo, sentindo a grossa forma que ia quase até seu útero. Finalmente encostou as costas no peito suado de seu dono, o membro dele desaparecendo dentro dela, até os testículos escondidos, raspando em sua entrada. Levantou o braço, e acariciou o rosto de seu homem, expondo sua axila, escorrendo de suor. – Contra pro nosso amigo Koga como esses foram os melhores dias da sua vidinha.

A mente de Whitney tentou racicionar com um resquício de consciência, mas era tão difícil com sua boceta completamente ocupada, gozo escorrendo entre suas pernas, leite de seus peitos. Sabia que tinha um ginásio, e que tinha de cuidar dele, mas parecia tão idiota. Sabia que tinha aprendizes, que ansiavam por seu retorno, as quais Bruno planejava transformar também em escravas sexuais. Adoraria ajudar ele. Elas ficariam muito mais felizes com aquela pica dentro de si. Seu sorriso era bobo, quebrado, escorrendo baba pelo rosto.

– Eu não vivia antes de ser sua… Obrigada…

Nas primeiras vezes ela falou aquilo apenas para agradar, para deixar o homem feliz, para seguir com sua vida. Lentamente, se tornou verdade, a verdade mais importante de sua vida.

– Tão bonitinha… Tão bem educada… – Bruno passou um braço ao redor dela, sua mão enorme raspando a entrada de sua bocetinha. Com a outra, passou por debaixo do braço levantado e agarrou o seio, apertando-o entre seus dedos. A jovem gemeu, seu sininho preso no pescoço tilintando.

Koga assistia tudo bobo. Aquilo era um nível além do que tinha feito com sua filha, provavelmente pior que Clair. Whitney quebrou tão mais fácil, acostumada à vida fácil de elogios e servos, precisou de apenas um pau dominante pra lhe domar. 

Não ia aguentar ficar fora de festa por muito mais tempo. Enquanto Bruno masturbava furiosamente a miúda, lhe raspando a xota enquanto encoxava por trás, Koga levou a boca ao peito livre, abocanhando o mamilo que já escorria, chupando com força. Ela tinha bem menos da metade de sua idade, ainda macia e tenra, perfeita para servir à elite de Johto.

Bruno riu. Whitney gemeu; olhos fechados, tremendo de prazer. Seu corpo já não mais aguentava: Os movimentos lentos e fortes do membro dentro de si, o corpo de Bruno raspando em suas costas, a mão que raspava sua xota vigorosamente, o aperto constante em seu peito direito que fazia com que leite jorrasse dele, os chupões melados do velho homem. Sua respiração acelerava, em pé, apertada entre eles, sentindo a explosão chegando. Gritou. Gritou alto, agudo, violento, incrédula. O orgasmo foi tão poderoso que quase a fez cair, sendo segurada entre os braços fortes do homem que a fodia. Gozo espirrou de sua xota em uma torrente de prazer, um disparo orgásmico de leite deixou suas tetas; a esvaziando, a enlouquecendo.

– Como essa puta tem tanto leite… – Koga riu, se afastando, masturbando-se, o líquido escorrendo por seu queixo.

– Planejamos engarrafar e fazer ela entregar pra cada desafiante que a derrotar. Parece bom, né?

– Maravilhoso – Respondeu Koga.

Ela nada disse, cabisbaixa, apenas respirando, sua cabeça girando, sua pressão baixa, seu coração disparado. Não sentia mais grande parte do seu corpo, toda sua atenção ia para continuar respirando, continuar consciente, impedir suas pernas de derreterem. Não conseguia nem lembrar direito de seu próprio nome. Não aguentava mais. Mas não importava, pois eles queriam mais.

Whitney ouvia as palavras, mas não entendia o que os homems diziam. Deixava seu corpo ser manejado, derrubada sobre o feno, sem força nem vontade de lutar. Após o orgasmo, seus seios não paravam de escorrer, um fluxo constante gotejando pelos mamilos, melando todo seu corpo. Mugiu. Ouviu as risadas. Sentiu um tapa em seu peito, e se encolheu em prazer. Amava quando lhe batiam.

Se percebeu guiada para sentar no colo de Bruno, uma mão firme apertando seu pescoço, bem em cima da coleira. Ela sentia o pau dele raspando, sem entrar, as duas mãos puxando suas pernas pra cima, deixando-a toda aberta, peso caíndo sobre ele, que aguentava fácil. Koga estava na frente, próximo, esperando a chance. Eles riram, ela não entendeu. Bruno a ergueu um pouco, se encaixando direito para o gran finale. Ela finalmente entendeu, arregalando os olhos, mas era tarde demais para reclamações. Urrou quando aquele enorme pau endurecido lhe arrombou o cuzinho, clamando seu último espaço privado, entrando profundamente em sua bunda, usando o suor e o gozo de lubrificante, talvez até um pouco de leite tenha chegado lá, nem sabia mais. Só sabia da dor, gritava, tentava lutar mas não tinha forças, suas pernas firmemente presas, apenas sentindo a pressão contra seu ânus, o oríficio virgem se abrindo com dificuldade, ele indo muito mais forte do que seria adequado pra uma primeira vez. 

E antes dela compreender completamente a nova sensação, Koga chegou pela frente, deslizando para dentro de sua xota, apalpando seus melões, beijando seus lábios. Whitney tremeu com a língua que a invadia, instintivamente beijando de volta, afogando seus gritos de dor na boca luxuriosa do homem mais velho. Era pequena e frágil, esmagada entre os dois homens, ambos seus buracos sendo usados, entrando e saindo, entrando e saindo; quicando de um pau a outro. Nem tinha acabado de se recobrar, e todo o seu corpo ameaçava colapsar novamente. Koga mordeu seu beiço, puxando. Bruno gargalhou bem perto de seu ouvido. Sua teta esquerda pendia meio esmagada, algumas últimas gotas escorrendo dela, quase secando. Seu cu ardia, ainda tomado por aquela forma ereta que a rasgava. Sua boceta se contraia, enviando espasmos por todo o corpo. Seu sino nunca fizera tanto barulho antes. Cabelos rosas eram uma bagunça, grudando no rosto, entrando na boca; suja e melada. Sentiu falta de ar quando Bruno lhe pegou pelo pescoço. Mais quando Koga espancou sua bundinha. Era tão quente, tão poderoso, e ela era tão pequena… Os espasmos se espalhavam… babava… Sentiu o disparo ardente de porra pra dentro de sua bunda, mas ele não parava de meter. Ela mesmo não conseguia parar de gozar, vez após vez, orgasmos consecutivos cada vez mais poderosos. Respirou. Koga encheu sua bocetinha de esperma, disparando fundo. Tudo começou a ficar escuro… 

– … pro Lance, deixar ele aproveitar, enquanto tá fresca. Depois, quem sabe. Aceito ideias.

– Talvez colocar um Taurus pra foder ela, como a vaca que é. Gostaria de ver um circuito público, deixar centenas de treinadores usarem nossa menina…

– Will ia odiar algo público, pega mal pra liga.

– Tem razão… Mas bem que podíamos colocar um bebê nela… Se já dá dando leite assim, imagina grávida…

Whitney abriu os olhos. Ambos homens conversavam como se ela nem mesmo estivesse ali, falavam o que queriam em frente do rebanho. Ela não se importava em entender, não precisava mais. Sentia o prazer ainda pulsando em todo seu corpo maltratado, o gozo escorrendo de seus buracos, o pulsar em seus seios avermelhados, mamilos inchados e assados de tão violentamente manuseados. Seu cuzinho ainda doia demais, sentindo as sequelas da primeira de muitas violações. Estava imunda, deitada no feno, usada e ordenhada. Observou os homens deixando o celeiro, conversando empolgados. Se levantou, trêmula, e ouviu o sino tocar.

As obrigações de uma líder de ginásio eram… eram… eram… 

Não importava, sorriu.

Não precisava se preocupar com papeladas, ou desafios, ou burocracias. Era só uma vaca burra. Tocou em sua boceta melada. Mal podia esperar para eles voltarem e lhe foderem novamente.


	6. Jasmine - Cadelinha da Alcateia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onde Karen vai longe demais e apresenta Jasmine para seus Houndooms

Jasmine abriu os olhos ao nascer do sol, se levantando da almofada desconfortavel sobre a qual dormia, a corrente sempre presa em seu pescoço. Todo seu corpo doía, sua carne marcada, bocetinha ardendo, seu cabelo dourado quase cobrindo seu rosto inteiro. Tirou ele da face, olhando pro sol que nascia sobre o mar. Karen ainda não tinha acordado, dormindo até tarde, como fazia todo dia. Eram os únicos momentos de liberdade que ela tinha, podendo ver o amanhacer triste. Tinha que acreditar que alguém, em algum momento, ia vir salvá-la. Já haviam se passado três dias, e nada até agora. Nada. Uma lágrima escorreu por sua bochecha, enquanto seu estômago roncou de fome.

Não tinha muitos amigos, não tinha uma vida fora do ginásio. Sempre quis, mas era tímida. Mal conversava com os outros líderes. Sempre quis se aproximar da elite, sempre quis crescer na carreira, não tinha completado nem um ano inteiro como líder de ginásio. Sua vida fora perfeita, e agora era um inferno. Se apoiou nos joelhos, tocando o seu reflexo no vidro. Nua, marcada pelas chicotadas, uma corrente em seu pescoço. Seus seios eram pequenos e pouco chamativos, ela era magra e normal, uma garota qualquer. Não entendia como tal coisa podia ter acontecido com ela. Viu outra lágrima escorrendo no próprio reflexo. O que seria de sua vida agora? Como poderia se recuperar daquele abuso?

– Já está acordada? – A risada veio horas depois dela se levantar, mas a pegou de surpresa. Não percebeu que tanto tempo tinha passado. Se virou, e Karen já tinha o chicote na mão, para punir qualquer desobediência. – Ótimo. Hoje vai ser um dia divertido. Acho que você vai gostar.

Logo Jasmine estava na sacada, seus cabelos balançando com o vento, observando nua a sua cidade natal de Olivine. Havia um vibrador inserido em sua boceta, fazendo o corpo todo tremer. De pernas amarradas juntinhas, tinha que se concentrar pra não cair enquanto o calor da masturbação pecaminosa transcorria seu corpo. Haviam pregadores em seus seios, doloridos, apertando forte os pequenos mamilos. Via a cidade, e apenas torcia para que as pessoas não a vissem. Se alguém apontasse um binóculo para o farol, se surpreenderiam com aquele ato forçado de exibicionismo. Mas aquilo nem era o pior.

O pior era Karen.

O pior era quando ele vinha e beijava seu cangote, enfiando um dedo em seu cu.

Quando ela chicoteava suas costas e espancava sua bunda.

– Não grite, putinha, não quer que as pessoas ouçam, não é? Imagina se alguém te descobre aqui, uma líder de ginásio fazendo tais atos obscenos? – Batia tanto que as magras nádegas da menina ardiam bem vermelinhas, pulsantes, nunca antes tendo sido tão maltratadas. E agora parecia quase comum. – Isso, quietinha, puta.

A tarde passou como todas as outras. Jasmine babava, tentava segurar os orgasmos, tentava não pensar, tentava não chorar. Tudo que podia fazer era esperar. Então esperou.

A noite veio, foi livre por alguns momentos para comer algo, uma pasta rançosa. Talvez fosse alimento de pokémons. Estava exausata, cansada, quebrada. Não pudera sair por horas, então suas penas estavam sujas com sua própria urina, seu corpo coberto de suor. Só queria dormir e esquecer tudo em seus sonhos. Mas Karen não deixaria. 

– Hora de passear.

Não lutou, pois doía mais quando lutava. Deixou que Karen prendesse a coleira de prata em seu pescoço, e a guiasse pelas escadas do farol, seus joelhos doendo ao engatinhar. Observava a farta bunda de sua captora enquanto descia detrás dela, não tentando nem mesmo imaginar o que a esperava. Os saltos da dominadora estalavam contra as escadas, em uma sinfonia da dor. Estava sem o vibrador que passou a morar em sua xota, e odiava dizer que sentia falta, que parecia vazia sem ele. E poucos dias atrás mal se masturbava, ainda tinha seu hímen intacto… 

Levou um puxão mais forte de sua coleira quando saíram pela porta, sentiu a sensação da grama de seu jardim contra os cambitos magros. Completamente nua, suas costas e nádegas ainda ardiam da tortura que se estendia.

Karen se ajoelhou em sua frente. – Você não é mais humana. E pare de acreditar nisso. Eu vejo esse brilho nos seus olhos, essa resistência. Eu não gosto disso. Tu é a porra de uma cachorra. Minha cachorra. Sabe o que isso significa?

– Si… Sim…? – Jasmine achava que sabia. Quanta inocência.

Karen se levantou, e ativou duas pokébolas. Jasmine observou com horror enquanto dois enormes Houndooms surgiram, caninos de um metro e meio de altura, negros e ferozes, com enormes chifres e enormes presas. Seus olhos brilhavam vermelhos como o inferno, e seus membros já balançavam inchados entre suas pernas traseiras, preparados para o trabalho.

Jasmine gritou: – NÃO! NÃO, POR FAVOR, MESTRA! EU IMPLO… 

Ambos animais latiram violentos, superando os urros de desespero da jovem. Jasmine tentou recuar, engatinhando pra trás, mas a coleira apertada prendia seu pescoço. As bestes avançaram, e uma delas mordeu seus cabelos, puxando seu rosto para baixo com força, a baba espessa começando a melá-la. Ouviu Karen rir. Sentiu o calor incompreensível daqueles corpos ardentes, principalmente quando o maior dos dois caninos deu a volta em seu corpinho, rapidamente lhe montando. De joelhos no chão, bunda empinada, rosto na grama; Jasmine sentia a respiração úmida e pesada do cão que lhe imobilizava, fungando feroz perto de sua cara, grudente e nojento. Ela nunca nem mesmo gostara de cachorros! E o calor. Tão quente, aqueles corpos peludos aparentavam exalar calor, sem parar, quase derretendo a pequena menina.

– Eu não costumo chegar nisso tão rápido… – Karen se ajoelhou do lado, tocando no rosto, limpando as lágrimas, ouvindo o choro contido. – Mas a liga tá chegando, sabe? E você é tão chatinha… Tão desobediente…

Karen estalou os dedos.

Jasmine urrou ao sentir o Houndoom que a montava empurrar seu pulsante pau vermelho para dentro de sua boceta, começando fino e engrossando, indo mais forte do que ela esperava, rasgando-a, afundando em seu corpo. Filetes de baba desciam das presas da besta e pingavam em suas costas, todo o membro bestial arregaçando sua xotinha. Era completamente diferente dos múltiplos brinquedos que Karen usara nela, real, poderoso, doloroso, horrível. Apertou bem forte seus olhos, impedindo as lágrimas de sair, sentindo que ia rasgar ao meio, morrer ali mesmo. Pernas tremiam, cercadas pelas do monstro, sentindo os pelos raspando em seu corpo enquanto era violada ainda mais horrivelmente do que acharia possível.

– Tá gostando? De perder sua virgindade com um animal nojento? É a primeira vez que é fodida de verdade, né putinha? Começando bem…

Jasmine abriu os olhos pra se focar, sua visão turva mal conseguia ver o rosto sarcástico de Karen. Abriu a boca pra reclamar, mas não conseguiu dizer nada, saliva escorria do canto de sua boca, sua voz não saia. A língua ardente do segundo monstro invadiu sua boca, descendo até sua garganta, as presas dele quase raspando seu rosto. Revirou os olhos, tremeu, quase inconsciente. Era tão quente, que mal conseguia pensar. Sentia, sentia muito ainda. Percebia que o cão que a fodia aumentava o ritmo, entretido em sua boceta, inchando dentro dela. Suas pernas abriam para facilitar o trabalho dele, involuntariamente, aquela forma sexual vermelha inchando quase ao ponto de entalar nela, eternamente preso, eternamente a rasgando. Ela suava, pelo corpo todo. Suava pela boceta. Não, aquilo não era suar, era… Era… Chupou a língua, embriagada pela respiração quente. Era… era bom. Era errado. Abriu a boca, gritando, talvez gemendo. Sentiu o calor de seu corpo se entregando, do gozo escorrendo pelas suas pernas enquanto tinha seu primeiro orgasmo. Foi avassalador, sua mente desistindo. 

Karen estalou os dedos. Ambos cães correram para o lado de sua dona, mesmo o que fodia Jasmine, violentamente arrancando seu pau inchado de dentro da apertada bocetinha. Doeu, pareceu que ia rasgá-la, mas saiu no terceiro puxão. A menina só desabou no chão; babando, suando, gozando.

– Poderoso, não é? Um Houndoom não é como um homem. É quente, bestial, indiscritível. – Jasmine mal podia respirar, derrotada, lutando para pensar. – Parece até exagero usar em você. Mas tudo bem, eu gosto de um exagero.

Jasmine sentiu o calor dos animais se aproximando de novo. Eles nem precisavam tocá-la, e ela sentia a presença. Nossa, como seu corpo ardia, o orgasmo ainda propagando-se por todos seus músculos. Karen a empurrou com o pé, fazendo o corpo miúdo e se sujar com a terra, imóvel, de barriga pra cima, pernas abertas. Viu o céu negro e estrelado, tão bonito. E em seguida viu dois enormes paus monstruosos vindo em direção ao seu rosto. Ainda mais bonito.

Sem pensar, sabia o que tinha de fazer. Abriu sua boca e deixou seus lábios envolverem a ponta da qual gozo escorria, chupando enfeitiçada. Levou sua mão para o outro canino, aquele que havia lhe fodido antes, pondo-se a masturbá-lo. Não podia desapontar o animal. Sua mente tentava reclamar, era vil, era errado, era nojento. Sua boca chupava, o calor escorrendo garganta abaixo, seus olhos se revirando, de costas no chão, deixando-se dominar. Quente, tão quente. Masturbava rápido o animal, sem pensar. Sentia o gosto selvagem de porra em seu paladar, algumas gotinhas já começando a pingar, o bicho indo tão fundo que os pelos dele as vezes raspavam seu rosto. Não ouvia mais o que Karen falava. Sabia inconscientemente que estava sendo provocada, humilhada pela mulher, mas não se importava. Nem conseguia entender, sua mente derretida. Só pensava no calor, no sexo, na explosão violenta que assolava novamente sua boceta.

Sentiu o gosto salgado da urina amarelada que começou a encher sua boca. Tentou cuspir, mas era impossível com o enorme pau que entrava garganta abaixo. O outro animal também marcou território enquanto era masturbado, mijando sobre o corpinho magro, seios e barriga. Jasmine tossiu, o líquido quente escorrendo pelos cantos de sua boca. Era quente, muito quente, quase fervente, sentia descendo por sua traqueia. Sentia seu corpo desistir, sua mente falhar. Estava marcada. Era território deles agora. Nem tinha mais lágrimas para derramar.

Foi puxada de quatro pela coleira. Cuspia mijo e saliva no chão. Sentia sua pele arder, o líquido tendo grudado em seus seios. Fedia, sua cabeça girava. Foi conduzida para frente, sem entender, só sentindo o corpo peludo que se encaixava atrás dela. Parou, sentindo resistência. Olhou pra cima. Havia uma mulher lá, de cabelos azuis, com um sorriso malvado. Seu rosto mijado estava apertado contra a boceta peluda dela. Percebeu a coleira na mão dela. Devia ser sua dona. Balançou a bundinha. Balançou a bundinha logo antes do primeiro animal voltar a meter em sua boceta. Sorriu, apoiando as mãos nas coxas fartas em sua frente, babando na boceta em seu frente, mal conseguindo mover a língua por ela.

Karen gostou de ver os olhos da putinha se revirarem, seu corpo marcado de urina. Gostou de ver ela se render, quebrada. Gostou de ver o rosto se encher de prazer quando o primeiro Houndoom meteu em sua boceta. Gostou do urro enlouquecido da menina quando o segundo montou sobre ela e forçou seu membro latejante dentro do cuzinho dela. Jasmine nem sabia o que estava acontecendo, incapaz de entender, enlouquecida pelo calor, mas sabia que doia muito, e sabia que era bom. Karen tinha suas dúvidas se ela ia conseguir andar de volta pro farol.

Jasmine gemia rápido, incapaz de se conter mais, incrédula com o prazer, ambos seus buracos fodidos, os enormes cachorros se apertando para dividí-la, um a montando, outro com só uma perna em cima e a fodendo lateralmente. Parecia que ia explodir de tanto calor e tanto prazer. Houndooms eram predadores, feras diabólicas. Ser fodida por um deles era um caminho sem volta, era admitir que era presa, era se tornar parte da matilha. A jovem Jasmine sabia disso. Não sabia de mais nada, mas disso sabia. Sua vida já não era mais sua. Toda esperança de escapar derretera com o calor. Apenas apoiou-se em sua nova mestra, beijando-lhe a xota com adoração, entregando-se ao prazer, achando que ia morrer dele, mas nem se importando com isso. De uma forma, realmente morria.

Gozou, gozou dezenas de vezes. Ambos membros incharam dentro de seus buracos, tomando todo seu interior, crescendo para lhe impedir de sair, famintos demais para deixar carne humana escapar, decididos a lhe encher com sua semente.

Karen via as costelas na lateral do corpo dela. Os miúdos seios balançando. A bundinha sumindo entre as bestas. O cabelo castanho, antes tão liso e bem penteado, agora completamente embolado, caótico, grudento e mijado. O sorriso feliz tinha voltado, mas era um sorriso diferente agora. Não mais inocente, não mais puro, não mais virgem. Mas sim quebrado, derrotado, aceitando seu novo lugar. Karen a queria, e a obtera. E daí que a mente perecera no processo? Tinha o corpo daquela ninfetinha inocente todo pra si, pra fazer o que bem entendesse. Jasmine agora era propriedade sexual da Elite dos Quatro de Johto. 

Houndooms tinham uma resistência absurda. Meteram na pobre garota por quase uma hora, derretendo tudo que ela conhecia como consciência. Ela mal conseguia se mover, apenas sentindo, gemendo, apreciando a tomada sexual, sua boceta encharcada e avermelhada, quase em carne viva; seu cu completamente aberto. Eles poderia seguir por mais tempo, mas fora suficiente. Afinal, Karen não queria matar sua nova puta. Estalou os dedos, e seus animais souberam que a hora havia chegado. Em um uivar comemorativo, deixaram fluir seu prazer, uma jorrada torrencial de esperma preenchendo a garota. Jasmine gritou, acordada do seu torpor pasmo pelo clímax, sentindo seu útero ser preenchido por porra branca; a mesma que transbordava de sua bunda e escorria por suas pernas.

Jasmine se segurava na coxa de sua dona, tentando se prender na bota de couro, mas escorria para o chão. Ria, boba, vazia. Fora marcada, de urina, de gozo, de prazer. Não conseguia pensar em nada, só conseguia sentir. Quando Karen recolheu os cães, sentiu frio. O corpo deles era tão quente. O pau, tão delicioso… 

– Quem é você? – Karen acariciava o rosto da menina quebrada.

– Eu… Eu não sei…

– E quem sou eu?

– Minha dona… Minha mestra…

Sabia que não era mais fingimento, que a virgenzinha havia se rendido. Ninguém resistia a seus cães por muito tempo. A puxou pela coleira, e Jasmine arranjou forçar para lhe seguir, de cabeça baixa, escondida por detrás dos cabelos, deixando um rastro de porra por onde passava.

Estava bastante molhada. Nada a excitava mais que aquilo, que domar garotas como aquela. Jasmine resistira, fora divertido, tão melhor quando elas lutavam. E era sua primeira vez com uma líder de ginásio, com uma figura tão famosa, tão apetitosa. Tudo aquilo a excitava, muito. Sentia que sua matilha, em breve, se divertiria muito. E Karen, mais que todos.


	7. Lyra & Kris - Finalistas da Liga!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onde Will convida as duas semifinalistas da liga para comemorar e conversar sobre o futuro da carreira.

A liga havia sido um enorme sucesso! Graças, obviamente, ao seu trabalho. Era o único quem trabalhava. Foi ele quem correu atrás de investidores, licitações e contratos; ele quem escolhera os lugares, fizera a administração, planejara o evento; da abertura até o fechamento. Will era o único homem que fazia a liga de Johto funcionar. Enquanto os outros estavam em aventuras sexuais pelo continente, ele trabalhava; acumulava dinheiro e honras, trazia respeito ao continente. Virou o copo de vinho. Claro que ele gostava das aventuras, mas nada daquela merda de escravidão sexual funcionava sem as instituições ao seu redor. E não entendia o fetiche de seus companheiros em quebrar as garotas. Trabalhoso, dispendioso, tão fácil de dar errado… Era muito mais fácil simplesmente comprá-las.

Lyra e Kris foram semifinalistas da liga. Treinadoras boas, até, parte dos destaques do ano. Lyra era mais tímida, de cabelos castanhos em maria chiquinha, com um grande chapéu branco. Suas roupas eram fofas, uma macacão vermelho e azul, meias longas que iam até os joelhos. Já Kris gostava um pouco mais de chamar atenção, cabelos verdes, um casaquinho branco em cima de uma blusa vermelha, shorts amarelos bem curtos, que marcavam aquela bundinha da qual Will não tirou os olhos durante todos os combates dela. Namorava o campeão, Ethan, aparentemente. Moleque sortudo. Mas sem dúvida falou mais que a amiga durante o jantar. Muito mais.

Era comum Will convidar os destaques da liga para comer, oferecer contratos pra eles depois de todo o evento se completar. Já jantara com Ethan no começo da semana, conversara com o garoto. Era uma alma gentil, inexperiente, amigável. Ofereceu um trabalho de televisão pra ele, tinha uma emissora em Johto muito interessada em um campeão disposto a viajar pelo mundo conhecendo pokémons selvagens, indo em lugares inóspitos, um trabalho excelente, que pagava bem. Garoto saiu feliz do encontro. Will gostava de ajudar.

E agora era a vez da terceira e quarta colocada. Kris tinha dezesseis; Lyra quinze anos, idade normal de treinadores completando jornada, já procurando um caminho para sua vida adulta. Bem no coração de sua adolescência, descobrindo a si e ao mundo, já com corpos interessantes, quase completamente desenvolvidos, mas olhos inocentes. Exatamente como Will gostava.

Já havia dado um pouco de bebida pra elas. Nada demais, um vinhozinho pra comemorar, Kris topara na hora, Lyra aceitou eventualmente, com alguns empurrõezinhos. Eles discutiam sobre as estratégias usadas, sobre as habilidades das duas, Will conversava empolgado, fingindo que se importava. Era bom em fingir interesse. Elas perguntaram da máscara dele, ele riu. Conversa era boa, ia e vinha, as duas ficavam cada vez mais confortável na presença dele. Passaram horas, beberam e comeram.

Acabou guiando ambas para um sofá, na mesma sala, quando já estavam mais altinhas, soltas, o álcool fazendo efeito. A bebida era doce, gostosa, muito mais alcoolica que ambas percebiam. Elas se sentaram ao redor dele, sem nem perceber a armadilha.

– Tem um torneio internacional em Galar no fim do ano, adoraria indicar o nome de vocês duas. Além disso, se forem bem lá, conheço alguns reality shows interessados em vocês duas e, quem sabe, até um ginásio no futuro, hein?

– Nossa, isso seria T U D O! – Kris falava pausadamente, naquele sotaque gostoso de patricinha metida. – Whitney começou nuns treco assim, e ela é, tipo, minha diva, total.

Lyra riu. Will colocou a mão na perna de Kris, que parecia não se importar.

– Se tu continuar namorando o Ethan, eu arranjei um contrato pra ele de apresentador, se tu aparecer em um ou outro episódio, dá pra te conseguir um aumento de popularidade legal.

– Nossa, sim, vou falar com ele. Will, tu é maravilhoso.

Ele riu. – E Lyra, eu sei que tu quer se desenvolver mais como treinadora, Pryce anda buscando aprendizes, e ele é um dos melhores treinadores e professores. Posso conversar com ele, acho que com minha indicação ele te aceitaria de braços abertos.

– Poxa… Nossa… Isso seria muito legal… Mesmo… Haha – Ela era mais tímida, nem conseguia olhar direito nos olhos do homem da Elite que tanto lhe oferecia.

Seu braço se envolveu ao redor dos ombros da jovem Lyra, puxando-a mais para perto de si, sentindo a garota se encolher, bracinhos colados ao corpo. Continuava a acariciar delicadamente a coxa de Kris, sentindo a carne macia.

– Vocês duas merecem! São treinadoras tão boas, faz anos que um par de garotas da liga não me chamam a atenção como vocês. Adoraria que tivessem uma carreira bonita, que pudéssemos ser amigos, mas… – Deixou em aberto, propositalmente.

– Mas que? – Kris mordeu a isca.

– Mas é difícil, queridas. Milhares querem essas oportunidades. Semifinal é bom, mas não é tudo isso. Eu teria que puxar alguns favores, ficar devendo pra uns colegas.

– Will, por favor, por favor, por favor! Você não pode oferecer tanta coisa e me deixar na mão depois! Por favorzinhooooo... 

– Eu só preciso de uma prova dessa amizade de vocês… Saber que posso confiar nas duas…

– Claro que pode, bobo! – Kris deu um tapinha na perna dele. Estava obviamente mais solta, um tantinho bêbada. Se embriagavam tão rápido naquela terna idade.

– Eu preciso que vocês duas provem pra mim… – Subiu a mão pelo corpo dela, tocando no seio de baixo pra cima. Deu o bote, e a beijou. Sentiu os lábios jovens se retesando surpresa, Kris demorando pra responder, sua língua logo abrindo caminho pra dentro da boca dela, sentindo o sabor delicado daquela boca macia.

Lyra se levantou rápido, fugindo. Kris não resistiu, congelando completamente, atemorizada, seus olhos arregalados sem saber com responder. Will era bonito mas… Devia ser quase quinze anos mais velho que ela, e namorava Ethan, e… e… tinha que certeza que era errado, mas seu corpo amolecia mesmo assim.

– Eu… eu namoro… – Ela finalmente sussurrou quando as bocas se separaram, mesmo que ele não deixasse de apalpar seu seio.

– E daí? O campeãozinho não precisa saber de nada.

– Eu… eu…

– Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu entendo. – Wil suspirou, fingido – E eu queria tanto ajudar vocês… Uma pena que isso não vai rolar…

Lyra finalmente tomou coragem pra falar, ainda em pé, sua voz brava era fininha, adorável – Isso é chantagem! É errado!

– Mas claro que não é! Eu jamais chantagearia vocês. É só uma troca de favores. Uma mão lava a outra. Todo mundo sai mais feliz. – Will tirou seu cinto, jogando no chão, deixando suas calças bem folgadas. Dava pra ver sua ereção facilmente. – Kris entende disso. – Ele pegou a mão da garota, levando para seu membro, a fazendo massageá-lo por cima das calças. A menina lutou por um segundo, mas aceitou ser puxada. Will via a dúvida e os dilemas emocionais marcando aqueles brilhantes olhos claros da putinha que sempre teve tudo que quis.

Kris já havia dormido com seu namorado antes, e sabia exatamente para onde aquilo iria. Lyra observava pasma, ainda virgem, ainda inocente, nunca nem tendo visto um pau antes. Estava com medo, meio bêbada, sua mente gritando que aquilo era errado, que não era como deveria ser. Porque o sonho de ir bem na liga estava virando um pesadelo?

– Pode ir embora se quiser… Eu me divirto com sua amiga aqui. – Will beijava o pescoço da jovem Kris entre as palavras, sua mão tendo entrado por debaixo da blusa dela, acariciando o seio, sentindo o sutiã de rendinha branca, apreciando a mão desanimada que segurava sua pica – Mesmo muito sendo feio abandonar os amigos.

– Não vai Lyra. – Kris falou séria, lágrimas nos cantos dos seus olhos. – Por favor. Preciso de você. – Não sabia se ia aguentar sozinha, e não podia recusar. Precisava daquela ajuda, precisava colocar sua carreira nos trilhos, não era capaz de dizer não para a fama. Todo seu sonho dependia daquilo. Era a única chance que ia ter. Tinha de aceitar.

– Ouve sua amiga… – Wil riu, e beijou ela novamente. Foi demorado, babado, enrolando a língua na dela, enquanto apertava seu seio. Quando se separaram, Lyra tremeu com os dois pares de olhos lhe encarando, os de Will que, antes tão amigáveis, pareciam agora predatórios e depravados, lhe comendo só de olhar; e os Kris, que imploravam por ajuda, qualquer ajuda.

– Ok… Eu fico…

– Ótimo, ótimo… Vem aqui e me dá um beijinho pra comemorar.

Ela foi. Com nojo e medo, mas foi. Se aproximou, e sentou sobre o colo do homem, as mãos dele largando de sua amiga e pegando na sua bunda por cima do macacão jeans. A puxou até que ela se apoiasse sobre sua ereção massiva, e beijou a garota. A boca de Lyra conseguia ser ainda mais macia, se mantendo quase imóvel, deixando Will lhe explorar. Ela jogou o chapéu branco no chão, gemendo enquanto trocava saliva, Will tornando tudo melado e desconfortável. Seu último beijo, meses atrás, tinha sido tão gostosinho e inocente, e aquele era completamente pervertido e nojento.

– Porque minhas novas amigas não me mostram como trabalham juntas? – Will se ajustou no sofá, abrindo os botões de sua calça. – Que tal darem uns beijos no meu pau?

Ele guiou Lyra para o chão, ajoelhada em sua frente, e Kris seguiu. As duas jaziam imóveis, tentando lutar contra as lágrimas, tão inocentes e tão fofinhas. Amava ver seus rostos um do lado do outro, a indignação raivosa que Kris falhava em esconder, o medo e o nojo de Lyra. Seu pau duro saltou pra fora de suas calças chiques assim que aberta. A cabeça era arroxeada e grande, o corpo coberto de veias. Não era dos maiores, mas o suficiente para assustar duas adolescentes como aquelas. – O que estão esperando? É só fingir que é um pirulito.

Kris avançou, tão decidida em proteger o máximo que podia sua amiga. Pena que não ia funcionar. Abriu sua boca e envolveu a cabeça, chupando devagar, temerosamente. Will gemeu, colocando suas mãos atrás da cabeça. – Você também, querida. Ajuda a Kris. – Lyra foi, sem saber direito o que fazer, arrastando a língua na lateral do membro, fechando os olhos em nojo, sem nenhuma técnica. Era óbvio que nunca tinha feito aquilo antes, e que não queria começar. Ele gostava de ser chupado, claro, mas gostava muito mais dos sentimentos conflitantes nos olhos delas. Segurou os cabelos de ambas meninas, fazendo-as se beijarem com o pau no meu. Um punho segurando o verde cabelo de Kris, outro o castanho de Lyra, fazendo as amigas trocarem saliva, beijos desconfortáveis e relutantes.

As ajudou a ficar de pé, entre elas. Tirou a apertada camiseta de Kris, seguido pelo sutiã branco. Belos peitinhos arredondados, naturais, de mamilos claros. Fez com que Lyra os chupasse. Kris gemeu, sentindo o toque quente dos lábios da mais jovem. Elas eram amigas, companheiras, nunca amantes. Mas Will não se importava. Deslizou a mão pelo corpo de Lyra, que se curvava para chupar. Desprendeu as faixas do macacão, deslizando a saia jeans conectada neles que servia como parte inferior para baixo. Viu a calcinha amarelinha, estampada com pikachus sorridentes, e riu baixinho. Sentiu a ereção latejar. Deslizou a calcinha para o lado, vendo a entrada fechadinha e apertada, e apertou seu pau contra ela.

Lyra gritou, dando um pulinho pra frente, se afastando, colando seu corpo contra Kris. Will sorriu, vendo o olhar assustado e lacrimejante vindo da ninfeta peladinha.

– Qual o problema? – Ele pirraçou.

Kris tomou a frente, seus grandes olhos azuis completamente resolutos. Tirou seus shorts em um movimento ligeiro, quase cobrindo o corpo da amiga com o seu. Ela era um ano mais velha, tinha mais curvas e mais experiência. – Faz comigo. Deixa ela de boas. Por favor. Eu topo, eu faço, bora lá.

Não falou nada, só abriu os braços, se sentando no sofá. Não via problema nenhum em começar com a namorada do campeão. Bateu em seu colo, indicando para ela sentar. Kris obedeceu. Elevou a perna grossa, passando sobre o treinador da elite, sentando em seu colo. Ele envolveu as mãos na bunda macia da menina, e a aproximou. Não a beijou, apenas olhando bem pertinho no rosto da levemente bêbada Kris enquanto sua pica lentamente entrava para dentro da bocetinha tão morna. Estava molhada, percebeu, apertando com mais intensidade os glúteos. A ouviu gemer, e morder os lábios. A putinha estava excitada, nunca havia sido fodida daquela forma, nunca por um homem de verdade. Os peitinhos juvenis raspavam em seu peitoral, a boceta era tão apertada, deliciosa. Era toda durinha, miúda, perfeita. Will as amava daquele jeito, na flor da juventude.

Kris tinha um relutante sorriso safado, respirando audivelmente, girando seu quadril, deixando que a pica a abrisse toda. Era tão maior a que do seu namoradinho… Doía tão mais… Tão mais gostoso… O homem mascarado a fazia quicar, guiando seu corpo, massageando-a por dentro, esquentando-a todinha. Sorriu, olhando Will nos olhos, beijou seus lábios, dando uma reboladinha.

Will amava a sensação da boceta adolescente envolvendo seu pau, mas não estava interessado em uma só menina. Estendeu o braço para Lyra, lhe intimando a se aproximar. Via o medo nos olhos dela, mas com um infimo toque de curiosidade. Ela deu a mão, e ele lhe segurou pelo braço fino, a puxando pro sofá. Se sentou bem do ladinho deles.

– Levanta a blusinha… – Pediu, enquanto Kris gemia com a cabeça em seu ombro, gemendo baixinho, rebolando no colo dele. – Levanta pra mim…

Lyra obedeceu, seus grandes olhos sempre arregalados, como se pedissem por clemência. Por debaixo da blusa via os pequenos peitinhos da garota de quinze anos, ainda em crescimento. Se curvou para ela, chupando o mamilo, ouvindo-a gemer. Continuava a foder Kris, os gemidos ficando mais altos enquanto a adolescente gozava. Colocou a mão na barriga seca, e deslizou pra dentro da calcinha infantil estampada. Dessa vez, ela não recuou. Tocou Lyra entre as pernas, e encontrou a menina toda molhadinha. O rosto dela ficou todo corado, mordendo os lábios. Will a massageou por fora, lentamente a penetrando com um dedo, vendo deliciado ela gemer.

As duas vozes eram uma sinfonia, os gemidos femininos lhe enchendo de prazer, seu membro pulsando, o corpinho de Kris abraçado no seu, o cavalgando com vontade, se entregando ao prazer.

– Eu quero lhe foder, Lyra… – Sussurrou olhando nos olhos dela enquanto a penetrava com dois dedos, abrindo aquela bocetinha virgem.

– Não… Não… – Foi Kris que gemeu – Me fode, me come, por favor… – Ela rebolava lasciva, tentando proteger a amiga e lutando contra o orgasmo. – Não para... Eu amo seu pau, Will…

– Ele é melhor que o de Ethan?

– Tão… Tão melhor! Ohhh… – Ela jogou o corpo pra trás, mordendo o beiço, enchendo o mascarado de tesão. – Meu namorado é um merda perto de você… Seu pau é grande e gostoso…

– Mas você é uma boa garota… Vai aprender a dividir. – Segurou ela pela cintura e a tirou de cima de si. Lyra não se moveu, Will a segurou pelos calcanhares e fez se deitar no sofá, puxando, abrindo bem as pernas. Rasgou a calcinha em um puxão só.

– Porra, Will! Deixa ela em paz! – A amiga implorou enquanto o mais velho avançava sobre a amiga. – Eu dou conta!

– Tá tudo bem… – Lyra sorriu. – Não se preocupa. Eu… Eu… AAAHHHH!

Will havia montado sobre ela, encaixando entre as pernas magrelas, empurrando seu pau pra dentro de xota virgem. Deliciosa, apertada, nunca antes tocada por nenhum outro homem. Toda dele. Lyra gritou com a dor, mas logo controlou sua voz, gemendo baixinho, saliva escorrendo do canto de sua boca. Kris correu até o lado da amiga, segurando firme sua mão.

– Tá doendo? – Will perguntou.

– Sim… – Tanta doçura na voz, fazia seu pau inchar em tesão.

– Kris… Ajuda sua amiga. Beije-a.

Lyra olhou pra mais velha implorando por clemência. Ela obedeceu, afogando os gemidos de dor, juntando os lábios em uma promessa de silêncio. Fariam aquilo juntas, e nunca de lá sairia. Will regojizou a visão, aumentando a velocidade, metendo forte na boceta lisinha, sem nenhum pelo, sentindo a carne macia contra seu pau. Era delicioso. Amava a liga pokémon, que trazia as mais jovens favoritas do continente direto pra ele. Ambas se beijavam com mais empenho, tomadas pelo desejo, orgasmo escorrendo para o sofá. Lyra havia gozado, mas isso não quer dizer que Will ia parar de lhe foder. Era um preço pequeno a pagar pela fama.

Não queria esvazia seu gozo dentro dela. Depois de dez minutos deliciando-se com a entrada virgem, colocou as duas minas de pé.

Elas o olhavam com desejo, entregues, prazer escorrendo entre suas pernas. Eram miúdas, magrinhas, conduziu ambas fácil pelos braços, as empurrando contra a parede. Entre as duas, bateu suas mãos nas nádegas macias, ouviu os gritinhos, seguido de risadas. Elas precisavam aprender a gostar. Fazia um favor pra sociedade iniciando aquelas putinhas na arte do sexo.

Moveu as mãos, acariciando as bocetas de ambas ao mesmo tempo. Enfio o dedo médio, ouvindo os gemidos voltando, seus corpinhos comprimidos contra a parede de tijolos.

– Viram, não é tão ruim. É assim que vocês vão progredir na vida, usando esses corpinhos enquanto eles ainda prestam. Tem mais uns dois três aninhos de ápice antes de começar a decair.

Kris sentiu ele se posicionando detrás dela e enfiando com força em sua boceta. Os gemidos escapavam entre seus lábios, e não conseguia segurar. Nem pensava mais em seu namorado, embriagada de prazer. Era chantagem, claro, mas faria tão bem pra sua carreira. Não parecia tão ruim deixar aquele pervertido usá-la. E ele era tão bom no que fazia… Nunca tinha sido penetrada daquela forma, nunca gozara tanto… Seu corpo era esmagado contra a parede, e tremia em puro êxtase. Gemeu em tragédia quando a foda parou.

Lyra fechou os olhos ao sentir o homem meter nela, se posicionando atrás de si. Seus longos cabelos cobriam seu rosto, em vergonha. Sentiu Kris se curvar, chupando seu seio. Era uma semifinalista da liga. Era uma prostituta. Horas atrás, virgem; agora era violentamente fodida ao lado de sua melhor amiga, por um homem adulto e poderoso. Era o preço da fama, era o certo a se fazer. Era tão bom. Gozou, boba. Era muito diferente de gozar sozinha. Delicioso, errado, tão errado. Estava suja, e estava em êxtase. Os chupões em seu peitinho eram a cereja do bolo, o grande detalhe perfeito. Sentiu a pica sair de dentro dela, e soltou um longo gemido deliciado.

Jogou ambas sobre o carpete, Kris sobre Lyra, as adolescentes se beijavam e apalpavam como amantes de longa data, quase nem precisavam dele. Mas claro que ele não iria embora, entre as pernas, metendo numa bocetinha, puxando pra fora, enfiando na outra, indo e voltando, deliciando-se com o aperto juvenil.

Era o paraíso.

Seu pagamento por uma liga bem sucedida.

Passou uma longa hora fodendo suas duas meninas, as mais jovens estrelas de Johto. Não demorou pra toda tensão desaparecer, e elas se entregarem a putaria. Uma pena, Will gostava do medo inocente inicial.

No fim, as juntou e disparou sua porra quente contra seus rostos. Adorou a visão perfeita daqueles rostinhos jovens abençoados com porra, pintados de branco. Fez elas se beijarem e engolirem, ensinando suas meninas que deveriam engolir tudinho. Mesmo com nojo, obedecerem.

Eram adultas agora, infelizmente. Will as preferia antes. As guiou até um banheiro onde poderiam se lavar. Dormiriam ali naquela noite. Will poderia facilmente as quebrar, apagar suas mentes e escravizar seus corpos, mas para que? Melhor soltar as putas para o mundo, abrir mão. Já as tivera em seu melhor momento, odiaria as ver envelhecer e perder a graça.

O que não faltava no mundo eram novas treinadoras desesperadas dispostas a qualquer coisa pra se destacar naquele mundo.

Will as ensinaria com prazer como alcançar o sucesso. Normalmente, era abrindo as pernas.


	8. O Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onde eles comemoram a vitória, e clamam os corpos capturados para a Liga

Lance se sentava numa cadeira que era um trono. Sua longa capa escorria por detrás de suas pernas, um sorriso magnífico marcava seu rosto régio. Seu saguão era magistral, lindo e rico, com enormes sofás, tapetes bordados, enormes lustres de cristal no teto, mesas cobertas de comida e bebida. Já haviam jantado em comemoração e glória, e agora chegara a hora da sobremesa, da comemoração. O campeão acariciou o cabelo do seu animal de estimação preferido, que jazia ajoelhada em sua frente, no chão. Clair.

Ela ficava de cabeça baixa, como uma escrava deveria. Já se acostumara a não usar roupas, já amava sua vida. Aquele era um dia maravilhoso para a líder, um dia em que seria fodida pelo seu primo, um dia em que a serviria diretamente. Sua boceta estava encharcada na expectativa, mas não podia se tocar, não podia se masturbar, Lance ordenava. Então apenas olhava pra baixo, esperando, aguentando a tortura do desejo.

Koga e Will se sentavam em cadeiras mais baixas, próximas da de Lance, só esperando. Era um dia para comemorarem a vitória.

O campeão bateu palmas. Era hora de dar início aos festejos.

Karen desfilou na frente, vestindo um apertado vestido negro tomara que caia, com saltos magníficos, orgulhosa de seu porte alto e exuberante. Ela lembrava, Clair, antes de Clair quebrar. Era bonita, magnífica, completamente perversa e maligna. Uma das poucas mulheres que os homens ali respeitavam, por ser pior que eles. Ela trazia Jasmine na coleira. A pequena engatinhava como um cãozinho, sem ousar olhar para frente, finalmente apresentada para seus donos. Completamente nua, seus seios mal balançavam por debaixo de sou corpo, suas costelas se mostravam na lateral de seu corpo. Aquele era um encontro que a aterrorizaria no passado, mas não hoje. Jasmine já não era capaz de pensar, seu cérebro derretido.

Bruno veio logo atrás, usando as mesmas folgadas calças brancas de sempre. Whitney tinha uma corrente em seu pescoço também, e tropeçava de pé, dando passos desajeitados para seguir o brutamontes. Seus seios estavam mais inchados que nunca, pulsando, gotículas de leite já escorrendo dos mamilos. A garota de cabelos rosa sorria nervosa, completamente exposta, ainda mais consciente que Jasmine, ansiando por alívio. Faziam semanas que não era ordenhada, e vinha ficando tão inchada… 

Lance aplaudiu. Karen e Bruno guiaram suas capturas até o centro da sala, foco dos olhos de todos. – Mas que linda visão. Sabia que meus companheiros de elite não iriam me decepcionar. – Ele lambia os lábios. – Apresentem-se.

– Jasmine…

– Eu sou Whitney, senhor!

– Whitney já foi a líder de ginásio mais popular de Johto, modelo de mil revistas, a rainha de Goldenrod, cercada de amor e adoração. Vinham pessoas de todo mundo querendo te entrevistar, saber quem era essa tão jovem e habilidosa treinadora. Eu não gostava. Eu sou senhor de Johto, eu sou a estrela, eu sou aquele que merece a atenção. Você não é nada, uma puta, uma moda, só percebida por ser gostosinha. Agora tá no lugar certo. Agora não é nada mais que uma vadia pra nós, um corpo gostoso pra fodermos até cansar. É isso que você merece.

Whitney sempre admirou Lance, sempre respeitou o homem. Ele estava certo. Ela não merecia nada além disso. Era fraca, burra, cheia de leite. – Sim, meu mestre… 

– E Jasmine! A jovem Jasmine, a inocente e pura Jasmine! A putinha atiçadora que nunca fez nada de errado, não é? Você era patética. Agora tem alguma serventia, pelo menos.

Ela nem respondeu, só fez que sim com a cabeça. Seu cabelo brilhante escorria liso ao redor de seu rosto introspectivo, indo até a altura dos miúdos seios, tão diferentes dos de Whitney. 

Lance levantou-se, e ergueu os braços. Um sorriso megalomaníaco cobria seu rosto. Era o começo do que sempre quis. – O jantar está servido.

Whitney foi premiada com a grande honra de ser escolhida pelo campeão. Ele a pegou pela mão e a levou até um sofá. Ela já sorria só com o toque em sua mão, boba e vazia, sendo acomodada sobre o colo do homem, cujas mãos apertavam suas fartas coxas. Ela tinha um quadril largo, todo seu corpo compacto era carnudo. O homem fez questão de encarar profundamente os olhos brilhantes ao fazê-la sentar em seu pau, o membro pulsante escorregando fácil para dentro da macia entrada morna. Ela gemeu, bem treinada. Precisava agradá-lo… Precisava fazer Lance se sentir bem… Precisava ser útil… Precisava… 

Sua mente esvaziou ao sentir a boca dele mordendo seu seio, puxando o mamilo, usando daquela gigantesca teta. Ele chupou, sorvendo com vontade, e ela só deixou escorrer, sem mais defesa alguma. Escorria da boceta, melada e excitada, escorria do peito, aquele fluxo constante de leite. Aquela era sua alegria. 

Will colocou Jasmine no colo, perto. Beijou sua boquinha, acariciou seu corpo. Tão magra, tão frágil, tão destruída. – Quantos aninhos você tem, bebê?

– Dezoito…

Muito velha. Revirou os olhos em desgosto enquanto deixava seu pau deslizar pra dentro dela. Folgada demais. A foderia, claro, foderia todas, mas já havia passado demais da era de ouro, já estava usada e envelhecida demais. Ainda assim, era a melhor mulher ali. As outras duas, já nos seus vinte, quase lhe enojavam de tão passadas. Com um pouco de imaginação, podia aproveitar a magrelinha que beijava tão mal, podia segurar sua cintura e a fazer cavalgar. Jasmine quase não se movia, eternamente atordoada, mas se deixava usar, deixava Will a abraçar e foder, a beijar como quisesse, seu corpinho esquelético grudando no peito do homem, trocando saliva e soltando gemidos baixos, sua xana apreciando o formato muito mais delicado de um pau humano. 

Bruno pegou Clair pelos cabelos e a esparramou sobre o trono de Lance. A mulher era linda, maravilhosa, um sonho. Sua pele era clara, outrora perfeita, agora com uns hematomas leves espalhados pelo corpo, marca da punição Rocket. Seus seios eram firmes e suculentos, mas não exagerados nem leitosos com Whitney. Seu longo cabelo azul escorria como um mar por seus ombros, sua carne era macia e tenra. E haviam os olhos. Grandes e cintilantes olhos de safira, os quais Bruno não conseguia parar de olhar. Havia um resquício de orgulho escondido ali, uma prova afundada de que ela já fora a melhor líder de ginásio de Johto, uma mulher poderoso e confiante. Apenas um restinho, soterrado por toneladas de luxúria, corrompida pelo primo em nada além de um brinquedo de foda. Ainda assim, o melhor brinquedo naquela sala. Bruno enfiou seu pau dentro dela, e o gemido que escabou daqueles lábios fartos foi lento e gostoso, a mulher realmente apreciando ser usada. Sentir suas mãos naquelas coxas, sentir seu pau entrar fundo no ventre dela, arfar baixinho enquanto seu coração acelerava. Era tudo que Bruno queria. Já vira Lance foder diversas vezes a prima, e agora era sua vez, sua recompensa, seu presente.

Karen enrolou o vestido, e sentou no sofá em frente de Whitney. Envolveu seus dedos nos cabelos curtos, e puxou seu rosto para chupar-lhe a boceta coberta de uma camada de pelos. A mulher começou instantaneamente, seus seios inchados apertados contra o sofá, ainda apoiada sobre o colo de Lance, seu quadril quicando forte, sua xota encharcada sendo rasgada pela pica campeã. Ela sabia o que estava fazendo, lambendo com vontade, encontrando as áreas mais sensíveis, penetrando a maligna treinadora das trevas com um par de dedos, arrastando a língua de baixo pra cima. Karen abriu um sorriso, olhando Lance nos olhos, que sorriu de volta. Os dois se encaravam em prazer, a jovem líder de Goldenrod servindo aos dois, posta em seu lugar. Karen puxou o rosto dela mais pra perto, Lance segurou firme a bunda gorda e acelerou o ritmo em que metia na vaca, fazendo Karen sentir os gemidos abafados de prazer contra sua xota. A comemoração de um primeiro ano bem sucedido. A comemoração do novo governo de Johto, e do que ele simbolizava. O prazer, a perversão, a diversão da mais pura.

Koga chegou sorrateiro, acariciando Jasmine por trás, se posicionando detrás dela. A garota mal reagiu, quicando tonta no pau de Will, sendo beijada a acariciada. O velho Koga deslizou o cabelo dela pra esquerda, se abaixando, beijando o pescoço, descendo até o ombro. – Posso? 

Will parou de a beijar, empurrando Jasmine um pouco pra trás. – Claro, toda sua.

Não era Jasmine quem permitia, já sem mais livre arbítrio, já sem mais escolha. Se lembrava de Will, se lembrava de Koga. Achara que eram homens bons, eles a receberam tão bem quando se tornou líder de ginásio. Os admirava no passado. Sentiu a tristeza em seu peito, mas não chorou, não era mais capaz. Todos seus sentimentos haviam derretido. Era apenas um brinquedo agora, doía menos se aceitasse, e Jasmine estava tão cansada da dor… 

O homem mais velho da sala meteu no cu da mais jovem menina. Jasmine era magra e frágil, preensada entre ambos corpos, seus dois oríficios cheios, os paus a lotando completamente. Ela babava um pouco, cabeça caída sobre o peito de Will, olhos apertados e fechados. As mãos que a apalpavam podiam facilmente sentir os ossos através da carne quase sem gordura, fodendo forte a frágil menina.

Koga estava empolgado, sorridente, cada vez mais intenso. Antes só fodia sua própria filhinha, agora os horizontes se expandiam até o infinito. Will sorria também, segurando a cintura de Jasmine e a forçando a rebolar, ambos membros sumindo em suas profundezas. Encarando Koga, se perguntava quando ele ia lhe apresentar sua filhota… 

Bruno era o mais violento, faminto, metendo com força, esmagando a bela Clair sobre o trono, empurrando suas pernas pra trás até os joelhos rasparem na cabeça, e afundando sua monstruosa pica dentro dela. Clair gemia em dor e prazer, língua pra fora, completamente extasiada. – ISSO! ISSO! Ahhhhhhhhhh… – Gritava ela, quebrada, quebrando, fragmentada. Clair passara horas esperando o jantar terminar, apenas para aquilo, para poder sentir sua boceta cheia, para poder sorrir. Olhava de escanteio pra seu primo, vendo-o meter na mulher mais cheinha, ignorando-a. Estava tão perto. Ela não era nada para ele, ele era tudo para ela… 

A orgia seguiu. Era o ápice da conquista, era a vitória da perversão, era o momento no qual a liga de Johto provava que podia fazer o que bem desejasse, livres e todos poderosos.

Karen pôs as mãos em Clair, derramando vinho por seu corpo, lambendo seu corpo, grudada nela, agora completamente nua, seus firmes seios apertados com os de Clair, lambendo-lhe o pescoço, metendo seus dedos pra dentro da xota dela. A mulher de cabelos azuis sentia os toques, sentada no colo de Koga, o pau dele profundamente afundado no cuzinho dela. A ereção de Koga era ainda mais violenta, vendo o corpo nu e espetacular de Karen roçando no de seu brincando, lambendo-a e acariciando-a. De tempos em tempos um roçava no outro, e Koga só se empolgava mais para continuar a enfiar na bunda da prima de Lance.

E Lance não dava a mínima, já se cansara de Clair, ela era do mundo agora. Via-se interessado em explorar Jasmine, sua mão segurando os longos cabelos castanhos como se fosse uma coleira, puxando o corpo para trás, fodendo-a de quatro no chão. Pra uma pequena jovem virgem, Jasmine tornara-se uma puta muito rápido. Ela não tinha habilidade nem técnica, mas deixava sua boceta ser usada livremente, rebolando contra o campeão, seu rosto puxado pra trás, sua coluna desconfortavelmente torcida. Mas ela nem podia reclamar, pois sua boca se via ocupada pelo massivo membro de Bruno, que descia por sua garganta, fazia ela engasgar, quase incapaz de respirar, baba escorrendo pelo queixo. Quando ia pra frente, sentia sua garganta ser penetrada sem dó, quando ia pra trás, o membro de Lance apertava contra o fundo de sua pequena boceta, machucando, ameaçando chegar no seu útero. Ia e vinha, folgando um lado e sofrendo do outro, lágrimas de prazer e de dor já escorrendo de seu rosto, o primeiro orgasmo pingando dentre suas pernas.

Will se deitava no chão, com a sorridente Whitney montando nele, mãos sobre seu torso, cavalgando com força. Prazer espirrava da boceta gordinha toda vez que ela descia, se chocando, quicando fundo. Seus braços apertavam os seios entre eles, os mamilos grandes e inchados, enormes e carnudos, esguichando leite. Ela sorria, bêbada em prazer, completamente frenética, perdendo o controle quando começa a foder, excitada e enlouquecida. Era apenas daquela forma que conseguia se aliviar, e cavalgava o homem com toda a vontade de seu ser.

Eventualmente, horas passadas, as três escravas foram servidas sobre a mesa, colocadas entre os restos de comida e a bebida. Clair, de quatro, sentia o membro rígido de Will abrir sua boceta, enquanto metia dois dedos no seu cu. O homem gemia alto, suando, sua outra mão apoiada na mesa. Clair respirava baixinho, encolhida, sentindo o milésimo orgasmo, sua boceta ardendo, adorando ser usada, abusada, serva de todos. Ela beijava a boca carnuda de Whitney, que estava deitada ao seu lado, um de seus braços esticados para lhe acariciar o seio. E a vaca beijava de volta, apaixonada, bêbada de prazer, suas tetas caídas uma para cada lado, leite ainda escorrendo sobre a toalha de renda, mesmo que já tivesse sido bem ordenhada. Bruno se posicionava entre as pernas de sua propriedade, penetrando-a bem no meio da bunda, seu corpo musculoso coberto de suor, suas mãos forçando as fartas coxas pra trás. Metia fundo, sem medo de rasgar Whitney, enfiando a totalidade de seu monstruoso pau dentro dela, vendo-a gemer e grunhir, aos beijos com Clair. Aquele era o sonho de Lance, aquela era a utopia da liga. Já Koga tinha gostado de Jasmine, lembrava de sua filha, até o nome era parecido. Acariciava seu rostinho, testa contra testa, enquanto metia com força, chacoalhando toda a mesa, a deixando sentada bem na pontinha. Ele arfava, já quase sem energia, mas ainda metendo, não querendo parar nunca. 

Era a vitória, a festa, o começo de uma era.

E Lance observava tudo de seu trono.

Karen se aproximou dele, nua, sorridente, olhos brilhantes. Subiu no seu colo, os enormes cabelos azulados cascateando hipnóticos até sua cintura farta. Karen era tudo aquilo que Clair jamais poderia ser. Levantou uma perna, subindo no colo de Lance, raspando sua entrada contra o pau do homem. 

– Você é o campeão que nós precisavamos.

– Tu também não deixou a desejar.

– Nós vamos conquistar a porra desse mundo todo. Todo. TODO!

Ela se pôs a fodê-lo, as mãos do homem segurando em sua cintura. Eles transavam com intensidade, em sincronia e adoração. Karen quicava cada vez mais rápido, seus braços sobre os ombros de Lance, sua bunda batendo contra o quadril dele. Enlaçados, se beijaram, por poucos segundos, logo as bocas risonhas separadas por um filete de saliva.

Não queriam se quebrar, gostavam da mente perversa um do outro, gostavam da consciência, do poder. Se Lance era o rei, tinha ali sua rainha, quicando em sua pica.

– Nada vai poder nos parar. O mundo é nosso.

Ela se empolgava, excitada, ardente, sentindo o delicioso membro que lhe preenchia. Ninguém dominava ninguém, não havia violência, apenas restara o prazer. Eles se encaravam, e se adoravam. E adoravam ainda mais o que poderiam construir juntos.

Karen ganhava velocidade, rindo, deliciada. Clair desviou o olhar, parando de beijar Whitney, vendo seu primo fodendo tão apaixonado a mulher, que deveria ser ela. Sentia as pancadas em seu útero, sentia o pênis ereto de Will lhe enchendo de porra, o líquido branco esquentando sua boceta. Mas não era a porra do seu senhor, do seu mestro, do seu amor. As lágrimas só escorriam por seu rosto destruído. Mas ninguém se importava, só continuavam a lhe foder. As emoções de uma captura eram irrelevantes. Clair existia pra servir, e só.

Lance a puxou mais pra perto, os dois envolvidos em um caloroso abraço, lábios se sobrepondo, o prazer da vitória esquentando seus corpos maravilhosos. Eram o ápice da humanidade. Ela gozou, gritando histérica. Lance sorriu, e seguiu a deixa, disparando enormes quantidades de porra para dentro da rainhas das trevas.

Sussurros amorosos se seguiram – O que acontece agora? Qual o próximo passo?

– Agora, minha querida, nós dominamos a porra do mundo, que nem você quer. Garota por garota, continente por continente. Até todas se curvarem para nós. Afinal, a graça de ser um treinador está em colecionar, não é mesmo? Te garanto que estamos apenas começando...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se quiserem uma continuação, qual continente gostariam de ver primeiro? Kanto? Unova? Galar?  
> Aceitando sugestões.


End file.
